


Coin and Coincidence

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Miss Rey Skywalker was satisfied with her life. She was fortunate enough to know she need never marry unless she chose to, she was quite resolved on the matter. Until the Darklighter farm was let at last.A Jane Austen/Star Wars fusion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have come out of my Jane Austen fugue. This is the result. Hopefully she won’t haunt me for the rest of my life because of it.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. And a farm, of course. Since the war’s end, many of the young gentlemen of the galaxy were returning home, their pockets lined with coins and credits. Years of prosperity were expected for the planets of the New Republic and farming was a noble profession again, not soldiering. So an outsider settling on Tatooine was all the talk on the small planet. 

“Did you hear?” Rose asked excitedly at dinner. “The Darklighter Farm has been let at last!”

Her father groaned, as one of the most prominent citizens of Tatooine, he knew what that meant. “Must I meet someone new?”

She laughed brightly, he had been in high dudgeon since Uncle Antilles had moved to Coruscant. She found it hard to believe but her father swore he once wanted nothing more than to explore the galaxy at her age. He was set to do so, that war had been in desperate need of men at that time but the mysterious deaths of his aunt and uncle had forced her father to stay and take over the management of the Lars Homestead. Now it was near impossible to make him leave his home let alone the planet. 

“The assembly is soon Papa and you have two unmarried daughters! It is in your best interest to meet him. At least he is close to us and not on the other side of the planet.”

Her father looked at her, teasing glint in his eye. “Then I guess this new man is all Rose’s, you’ll never settle down,” he declared. “Adopting Rose was completely in my best interest after all, Rey never has to leave if I can just marry off my extra child.”

Rose rolled her eyes, she had joined the family as a small child, she was far too accustomed to his teasing ways. As he had been orphaned he felt it was his duty to take in the small girl. That it had become fashionable to adopt children during the war had never entered his mind. “When you say things like that Papa, is it any wonder I want to marry and move away?”

“Be careful Papa, I might just move away with her,” she teased back. “I can teach her 10 children to pilot their speeders recklessly.”

“You have said countless times you shall never marry, I know you shall remain with me until the end of my days Rey,” he groaned. “I still don’t want to meet him but I shall do as I must for Rose’s sake.”

Luke Skywalker might complain constantly, but both his daughters knew he would never do anything to jeopardize their happiness. She might not be a romantic, she was too much like her father but Rose certainly was, and eligible bachelors were rare on their home world. The gossip was rampant, descriptions of Finn Trooper ranging widely. Rumours of him being everything from minor royalty to a wealthy tradesman, short to tall and having a party of 12 to being completely alone were heard. Her father refused to say much, only that the man in question would be at the ball and was closer in age to them than himself. 

Their first real intelligence came from their good friend Kaydel Connix, she at least had the opportunity to see him when he called on her father. “He is handsome to be sure and with an excellent fortune. I see no problem other than his wish to settle here. He is only letting, perhaps if he chooses a wife, he could be convinced to move to a better planet.”

Kay had always wished to leave their home and while her family was by no means poor they were quite large. They rarely traveled off world so she was well aware her best chance of leaving was through marriage. The three speculated on what could happen for the remaining days, neither of their father’s felt the need to tell them what to expect. 

When the night arrived, both her and Rose spend hours getting ready, settling on their newest gowns. They didn’t get to see their so called uncle much, his shipping business keeping him busy but he would send his nieces presents from the core often. Tatooine might not be exciting but at least there was some entertainment to be had, and the monthly assemblies were their favourite. The Skywalker sisters were known to be the best dressed at such events. While they both preferred to defy convention and wear pants on most days, an assembly required the proper dress. She preferred comfort to fashion but she would not dare hurt her sister’s chances should Mister Trooper be agreeable. The former gang lord’s palace had been repurposed as a meeting place, the surrounding area already filled with ships and speeders by the time they arrived. It was rarely this busy, the most prominent citizens all seemed to be here, their new arrival the most likely cause. 

The gossip mongers were already hovering when they entered the ballroom, the lack of unfamiliar faces must be the reason. She could admit to herself she was curious, as much as she loved her family and her farm, the excitement was catching. The ball would begin on time, their new arrival would of course chose to be fashionably late. She could see the disappointment on her sister’s face, Rose was meant for so much more than fixing vaporators. 

It was approaching the hour when a hush fell upon the crowd. She turned to look, wondering what the reason could be. She stood on her tiptoes, glancing over her sister’s shoulder. The three were definitely strangers, but she lost them in the influx of welcomers. Neither of the men seemed to be very tall but the woman with them was easily visible. It did not bode well, she carried a look of distain as she glanced at her surroundings. Kay rushed to pull them both aside. 

“Did you see them?” her sister asked excitedly. 

“A little,” she replied. 

Kay pointed to the gathered crowd near the entrance. “The one in blue is Mister Trooper, he’s very handsome don’t you think?”

“And very rich,” she laughed. “I give you leave to like him Rose, unless he turns out to be very foolish.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not that desperate.”

The crowd shifted slightly, finally giving her a look at the second man. Mister Trooper was handsome to be sure but the other newcomer made her gasp. She’d seen plenty of attractive men, she might not travel often but she hadn’t been trapped on Tatooine her whole life. This man was strangely beautiful, his curly hair looked soft, making want to run her fingers through the locks. “And his friends?” she hinted, hoping she sounded normal. 

They didn’t seem to notice anything strange in her tone, thankfully. “My father said the lady is Mister Trooper’s sister, Miss Phasma. As for the gentleman, he’s the son of a wealthy farmer from Yavin. He’s apparently Mister Trooper’s best friend,” Kaydel explained. “Meet the reason for your koyo fruit obsession, his name is Mister Dameron. He is reported to even more wealthy than Mister Trooper.”

She didn’t get to question Kaydel further, her father walked over to join them. “Did you three get a good look?” he teased. “I’m sure your mother will be wanting you Miss Connix, the mad dash will begin. Did you both pick separate ones or are you needing to go outside and settle this with a duel first?”

“We haven’t even spoken to them,” she huffed. “They could be complete bores.”

“Yes,” Rose piped in. “You need to do your fatherly duty and introduce us, then we can decide if we need to fight to the death. They might not be worth it.”

He father groaned but relented. They made their way closer to the entrance but luck seemed to be on their side. Mister Trooper noticed their approach, eyes lighting up when he saw her father. He must have made his goodbyes and headed right for them. “Mister Skywalker, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he said as he shook her father’s hand. “These must be your daughters, I’ve heard so much about them already.”

“It’s all lies,” she said as she stepped forward. “We aren’t nearly as bad as they say.”

He looked confused for a moment, then a slow grin appeared. “You must be Miss Rey,” he said with a slight bow. He turned towards her sister, bowing again. “That would make you Miss Rose, I assume.”

Her sister blushed profusely. “Yes,” she replied quietly. Well her sister was definitely smitten. She looked over at her father, he just looked amused. 

“Well I hope I can ask you for the opening set?” he said with a smile. Well that certainly didn’t take long. “And Miss Rey of course, might I have the next? Perhaps you could dance with my friend? Dameron!”

She could feel herself blushing, she wasn’t normally like this. She refused to look over at her father, he would tease her mercilessly if he noticed. The man in question walked over, even more attractive as he approached. “Ladies, please meet my dearest friend, Mister Dameron.”

They both did the prerequisite curtsy, her eyes never leaving him. He gave a short bow, before turning to his friend. “Dameron, these are Mister Skywalker’s daughters, Miss Rose and Miss Rey. Perhaps you might dance with Miss Rey while I dance with her sister,” he suggested. 

His handsome face was marred with the look of annoyance. “I have no intention of dancing tonight, I’ve already explained my reasons before we left,” he said with a bored tone.

It was a shame, of course the rich, handsome man had to be rude. She let herself have a moment of disappointment before smiling brightly. “It is of no matter, Mister Trooper, I look forward to our dance,” she said with false cheer.

Her father snorted, walking closer. “Well, I suppose I shall have the good fortune of having a dance with you my dear,” he said as he held out his arm to her. 

She held her head high, ignoring the arrogant man while smiling at his friend. She would never let some man get the best of her. They walked towards the set, Rose smiling shyly at her partner. “So my dear, what do you think?” her father asked while they waited for the music to begin. 

“I shall have to wait until we’ve danced, he is handsome and friendly but we have yet to have a conversation. One can learn all sorts of things about a man when you dance with him,” she replied with a grin. 

The teasing glint was back. “And our neighbour’s friend?”

She rolled her eyes. “I can safely say I’ll never have reason to dance with Mister Dameron. He’s the typical rich man, arrogant to a fault.”


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after a ball was always exciting. Everything needed to be analyzed, spoken about in depth. And after a ball such as this, is was twice as important. Kaydel would arrive shortly, their friend would need to have her say. Rose was normally sensible, she thought logically, why she excelled at fixing machines. Today was another matter completely. Her sister hummed as they cleaned the workstation, the song similar to one of the sets she had shared with their new and nearest neighbour. So she did what any good sister would do, teased her about it. 

“We didn’t talk of anything but his farm,” she growled playfully. “He’s obviously done his research and letting the farm before buying means he shows good sense.”

“I’m not so sure, his taste in friends leaves something to be desired,” she replied. “I would include his sister but he had little choice in that.”

Rose sighed deeply. “He didn’t speak much but Mister Dameron seemed sad to me,” she answered. “I don’t think he’s quite as bad as you suppose. Perhaps he was just in ill humour. They did travel, that certainly makes you less pleasant.”

She shoved Rose lightly. “You think well of everyone, I’m more cynical,” she replied. “He might be handsome but that only gets a man so far. I’m perfectly happy to keep our acquaintance the way it is. Now tell me more about Mister Trooper’s plans for the farm.”

While the three spent a pleasant morning discussing their evening, life must always return to normal. Tatooine might be spread out, it did not mean they never saw their neighbours. Someone was always having a small soirée, a dinner party or the like, she should have known better to think she could avoid the man completely. As much as she tried, Mister Dameron seemed to be everywhere. He thankfully never talked much, to her at least of all but she could feel his eyes on her frequently. She wasn’t one to put up with this rude behaviour long. 

Kaydel had insisted of course, her friend loved making her play. She knew the core worlds spent more time on this, parents making their daughters accomplished but neither her or her sister bothered much with that nonsense. She could play tolerably well but she did have a natural talent for singing. Kay insisted she needed to demonstrate whenever the chance arose, determined her friend was going to find a good marriage as well. Or at the very least a good match. How opening her mouth and singing would do that was beyond her. A good match was an equal one, not having to be her husband’s accessory, brought out only to entertain. 

He usually stayed near the windows, looking outside at the vast desert. When he wasn’t looking at her of course. Her unladylike manners the night at the ball must have made an equally strong impression as his rude behaviour had made on her. But tonight he was watching determinedly, every time she glanced up he was watching her play. His spot at the window almost perfectly chosen, all he needed to do was turn his head and his two favourite views were accessible. She finished her song, moving away quickly to let another demonstrate. She gave a small sigh, glad she could go back to hiding. Another reason to dislike the man, her luck had definitely turned since their first meeting. 

She looked up, the trim waist giving way to broad shoulders and dark curls. “You sing well,” he said bluntly. 

She barely refrained from snorting. “Yes, I do have a talent or two. Dancing is another but that doesn’t seem like a pastime of yours,” she replied archly. 

He looked down, the reddening of his ears the only sign he was embarrassed. “I noticed that as well,” he said softly. He raised his head, small smile on face. “And you’re wrong in fact. Perhaps we should start a set, I’m sure we could convince others to join.”

“I have no intention of dancing tonight sir,” she replied curtly. She knew he remembered his first words to her when he flushed again. “Perhaps Miss Trooper would prefer your company?”

It took all her power not to laugh at his expression. While she was was not what one saw in most ladies, Miss Trooper was rather striking. Her height in particular. The fact that she towered over her adopted brother and his friend had become a particular source of amusement to the residents of Tatooine. Few cared for their society, he was silent while she was snobbish. Her object was clear, and many thought they would make a good match as they would surely make each other miserable. His expression made all clear, he was well aware of her intentions but the lady would have much to do to ensure a proposal. 

“Miss Trooper is not fond of dancing,” he stated. 

She couldn’t resist the grin. “Perhaps the right partner is all she requires,” she teased. 

“Perhaps, but I am quite certain that partner is someone other than me,” he replied.

“Shame, I would have thought you would do well together,” she said archly. She resisted the urge to point out a marriage would make his friend into a brother. 

“I believe our tastes differ somewhat in what would make a happy marriage,” he replied, a deep blush spreading over his face. “I speak of Miss Trooper ... I mean, I have know her long enough ... please, excuse me.”

She stared at the man in front of her, assessing this new information as he hastened away. He was a bit of a puzzle, this was most likely the first time since they had arrived he had spoken to anyone other than his party for any length of time. He was not well liked, Tatooine was far more informal than most planets she had visited. He never seemed to speak at length to anyone, merely answering direct questions when forced to by common politeness. She had nothing but time, she would had resolved to understand the mystery that was Mister Dameron. 

She later decided her best friend was infuriating. Kaydel had witnessed their one real interaction and begun to insist Mister Dameron was smitten. It was ridiculous of course, he disliked her as much as she disliked him. He could barely bring himself to speak to her and their sole interactions had been to speak of another woman. While she had never had a beau of her own, she had witnessed enough flirtations. He was not interested in her, of that she was certain. His friend spent every moment he could talking to Rose. Kay insisted she was wrong, men were not all similar. Shy she suggested. Rose was shy but this man was just rude, who left so suddenly as he had done? No matter what her friend said, she was certain Kaydel was wrong. 

Life continued on as it does, visits, chores and invitations. A garden party, that’s what they called it anyways. They were most definitely not natives of Tatooine. She should have known it would go terribly wrong. Spending the day outside in the heat of the desert was an absolutely ridiculous thing to do. Most farms of the gentry on Tatooine boasted a pleasure garden, usually quite small but the Darklighter Farm’s was exquisite. Their own was small, it was an excessive waste of water but she supposed the Troopers had the funds to pay for such. Rose was excited anyways, she always was when given a chance to spend the day with Mister Trooper. They were the first to arrive and the last to leave but not for a reason she enjoyed. Rose’s collapse was frightening but not wholly unexpected, the shade the trees provided could only offset the heat so much. What was surprising was her father’s decision to let them both stay while she recovered. 

Rose needed a chaperone, while nothing was formal, everyone assumed the pair were courting. The doctor insisted she shouldn’t be moved, so she found herself trapped in a house with the most annoying man she had ever met. He was infuriating, always present when she had a moment away while her sister slept. If she tried to find a holonovel, he was already in the small library with one of his own. If she went outside, he would be taking a walk. And if she managed to escape him, the small BB unit which belonged to him followed her. She would never admit it, but the droid was rather sweet. Who knew fixing a bent antenna would inspire such loyalty. 

Meals were definitely the worst. As much as she enjoyed Mister Trooper, his conversation tended to one subject. His constant worry was a good sign but she dearly missed her father’s sarcasm. When he chose to actually speak, Mister Dameron was excellent at providing her entertaining wit but he spent far more time being silent. She couldn’t wait until the doctor cleared her sister to go home. The time finally came, happy to enter their speeder as she whisked them away. She was more than content to return to her home as she was certain Miss Trooper felt the same. Her hostility and barely veiled insults had been amusing but they grated after a time. As for the other guest, he could not even bare to come down to see them off. She had never been so glad to leave a place in her life. 

Their father was more than pleased by their return, he could retreat to his own devices once assuring himself they were well. They soon found a need for errands to be done, she shook her head, nothing had changed. While her home world rarely had few important visitors, there were always newcomers at the large ports. Even with the moisture farms, trade was essential for most resources, and Mos Eisley was rather busy with the frequent pilots who came and went. Her father preferred to stay home, he was not fond of travel generally, so it was left to her and Rose to pick up supplies most days. 

They stopped for lunch, their usual custom when they had to venture out. She had intended to question Rose about Mister Trooper but again, her luck had been terrible lately. She laid the charge where it firmly belonged, a certain someone who had entered their society. No sooner had they sat down, when her sister brightened and waved from the patio. Mister Trooper was grinning from across the street, his sullen friend with him as usual. It would be rude not to talk to them now, her stuck yet again with Mister Dameron by default. It seemed entirely a matter of chance which Mister Dameron she would encounter, the one who rarely spoke a word or the one who rambled or the one who had a the capacity for wit at the seemingly oddest moments. She did need to prepare herself, all had their challenges. But for once it seemed like her luck had turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Mister Dameron had inspired several different moods but this was the first time for blatant curiosity. The two men looked like they would cross the narrow street when she saw him turn red. It wasn’t embarrassment, the tight line of his jaw was something she had never witnessed before. But he spun on his heel, walking away and the stranger’s pallor at the sight of Mister Dameron was a riddle she wished to solve. She wanted very much to know more but she couldn’t just approach the stranger without cause. He noticed her watching, giving her an embarrassed smile before departing. 

Mister Trooper came forward, she ignored her wishes for the moment, happy to see the progression in her sister’s relationship with their neighbour. The man looked quite in love already, she hoped he would make his intentions known soon. He could not stay long, finally noticing his friend had abandoned him. He left them both to see to his own matters, they all had errands to run in town. Her and Rose decided to split up, wanting to make the remainder of their afternoon progress swiftly. 

Her luck had turned, she was certain of it when she felt someone bump into her a short time later. He was striking, not quite handsome but rather tall, the narrow sidewalks leaving little room to pass with the multitude of people. He was apologetic, all good manners as he helped her retrieve her dropped belongings. “I’m very sorry Miss ...” he trailed off. 

“Miss Rey Skywalker,” she supplied with a curtsy. 

He bowed to her. “Mister Ben Solo,” he replied. “Again, I must apologize. I have been out of sorts since ... well I believe I saw you witnessing my poor reunion with my brother.”

“Your brother!” she gasped. “Mister Dameron?”

He gave her a wry smile. “Yes, most are surprised to learn the truth. The Commander is in fact my stepbrother and was once my most cherished friend. It has been some time since we have crossed paths, I see his resentment hasn’t abated. Are you well acquainted with Commander Dameron?”

“More than I wish to be,” she replied with a laugh. “I hope you do not think me too forward but I must enquire, why do you refer to him as Commander Dameron? He has never been introduced to me as such before now.”

“He’s left the Navy?” he questioned, the surprise visible. “I suppose you know the story? I admit with our ... family troubles, I can no longer speak to my mother. Your intelligence regarding my brother is more current than my own.”

She looked around quickly for Rose, Mister Solo would be a fountain of knowledge if she had time to speak to him. “I’m very sorry to hear that sir, my family is quite close. I cannot imagine such a divide among us. We are not well aquatinted and I have never heard him speak of belonging to the Navy. It is not much of a surprise that I do not know the details, he rarely speaks to anyone but his friend Mister Trooper. Are you aquatinted with him, sir?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “I believe they met after we had stopped speaking. It has been some time, we were at the academy when we truly parted ways. That was where our family divide truly took hold. While he was the favourite of both our parents, he could not deny the truth in such an objective place as a school. He was so resentful of me being a better pilot, he had me kicked out. Now I must make my way in the world alone as a cargo pilot while he most likely ruined his career with his recklessness. He must still have the support of his father, the man is blind to his faults.”

She could feel her eyes widen, fountain of knowledge indeed. Mister Solo seemed happy to tell her more than she could have ever wished to know about the man she disliked so. She was very happy to have her opinion confirmed. They could not speak long, Rose would search for her shortly if she took much longer, Mister Solo was happy to provide much of this shared childhood. Mister Dameron appeared to have always been unpleasant. While Mister Solo would not be on Tatooine long, he returned frequently. They said their farewells, her certainty of seeing him when he returned made her very pleased. 

While she did not like his friend, she was fond of Mister Trooper and his attachment to Rose. All she had said was she wished for more opportunities to dance when the man had stated he must throw a ball of his own. Miss Trooper was less pleased with the idea but she spoke to Rose that she would throw the ball of the season, Tatooine was in desperate need of someone fashionable to show the residents how it was done. She was not looking forward to tonight save for the happiness it would bring to her sister. 

Normally she would be quite happy herself if not for a certain visitor. Mister Hux was a bit of a mystery, some relative far down the line to the Lars family. A breech that took place before anyone currently living was born had occurred and he seemed determined to mend it. Her father thought it was all quite amusing but she could not see what was funny about the situation. While her father kept the name to honour his aunt and uncle, none of the people who lived in the Lars homestead were truly members of that family. There really was no breach to heal. 

To add to this, a happy accident had placed him under the patronage of some person of importance and he would rarely speak unless it was to admire her and her opinions. Her Ladyship thoughts were now his, he was hardly subtle about the matter. His objective was clear, a marriage was the best solution. As Rose had a suitor, she was safe from his attentions but the same could not be said for her own person. She had no fear, her father would never force her to marry but the man was only here a week. He truly expected her to fall in love in such a short time so he could return home with the good news. As much as she discouraged him, Mister Hux was determined to find a bride. She just had to ensure that bride was not her. 

So she would survive one dance, then hide away from the determined young man perusing her. Rose was far too distracted to be of any help and for the first time in her life, her best friend was not on her side. Kay did not see this as an annoyance but an opportunity, a chance to flee. She was perfectly happy to remain at home, a sentiment her friend did not share. “I don’t see why you don’t like him, Rey,” she spoke as they waited for the dancing to begin. “He is handsome, well situated and you’ve had little to complain of save his penchant for talking too much. It would be a good match for anyone from our acquaintance.” 

“That is not the problem, it is his rush that bothers me,” she replied. “I suppose his reasoning is a little bothersome as well. To wish to marry because some noblewoman he barely knows thinks it’s best is hardly sound. And to marry a stranger at that. If I do marry, I should like to know my husband better.”

“Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance,” Kay laughed in reply. “Comfort and security are the best indications. So unless you’re hoping for a better offer from another man before then, Mister Hux is a good catch.”

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes at her friend. “Not this again, he is not interested in me except to find fault. An offer is the last thing I expect from ...”

Kaydel’s eyes widened, making a motion with her hand. She turned around suddenly, wanting to know what was the matter. She nearly collided into Mister Dameron, standing directly behind her. “Miss Skywalker, Miss Connix,” he said politely. “I was wondering if you might be available for a set?”

She could not refuse him, doing so would mean a night of abject boredom, she would not be able to stand up with anyone. “Yes, I believe the fourth set is still available, sir,” she said as politely as she could manage under the circumstances. 

He replied only with a short bow. She turned back to Kay, feeling her anger rise. “Oh why could I not think of an excuse? Detestable man!”

Her friend merely grinned. “He has made one offer already, perhaps another will soon follow?” she teased. 

“An offer to dance is hardly an offer of marriage,” she retorted. “I’m sure he only asked as a favour to his friend. Mister Trooper is hosting, it would not do to have his guests without partners.”

This only made her friend smile wider. “If that were true, he would have asked me as well. I think the lady doth protest too much, Rey.”

Kaydel was saved from her retort by the arrival of Mister Hux, coming to claim his dance. She didn’t look forward to opening the ball with such a man but she had little choice if she wanted to support her sister. It had gone just as she had suspected, her toes were safe, her ears where suffering in their stead. He seemed rather fond of talking, the usual topics of himself and his patroness the foremost matters in his mind. Not to mention the less than subtle hints of his future. She would have preferred to just ignore his words but she needed to be cautious lest he see her as giving him encouragement. She survived her trial, letting him escort her back to Kay, her father had abandoned his daughters for cards most likely. 

She gave Kay a grin as she was asked to accompany Mister Hux to the floor, she could see for herself what a tedious bore he was. Her next partner found her easily, she might as well enjoy her next two sets, she would need her wits to battle a certain soldier.


	4. Chapter 4

She took a deep breath, she could see him approaching. She could survive this trial, it wasn’t necessary for them to speak. He would hopefully be the taciturn Mister Dameron today, they would merely spend a short time together in silence. He seemed to view the matter as she did for a short while but he seemed determined to do the opposite of what she expected to vex her. It only took a few moments of his determined gaze to realize her wish was in vain, she was beginning to believe in curses. “Did you have a pleasant day in town?” he asked when they when the dance allowed it. 

She could not resist that temptation. “I did in fact,” she began. “By chance, I met a gentleman who I believe is known to you. I find it strange you’ve never mentioned having a brother. We shared a house for a week sir, and yet, I still know so little about you.”

The dance forced them to separate again but she could see the tightness in his jaw. The look of anger had not left his face when he replied. “Gentleman is not a word I would use to describe my stepbrother.”

She gave a small laugh. “It did not seem so to me,” she replied.

She would have thought it impossible but he looked even more angry. “Mister Solo may appear to be a gentleman but as many can attest, he is certainly not.”

She felt her own anger stirring. Who was he to tell her what a gentleman was, he was most assuredly not. “Perhaps that is your opinion, he said you had not seen each other in some time,” she began. “You appeared almost as strangers not brothers. How can you be so certain?”

“I believe we should not speak of this matter any longer,” he replied tersely. 

She fought the urge to smile, she had won this round most assuredly. The dance had them separate once more and he not longer seemed willing to begin a new conversation. She was confident she was in the right, he had not been willing to contradict her statement. “Perhaps I may ask about your time in the Navy then, sir?” 

He looked away, almost missing a step. “Am I to assume Mister Solo informed you of that as well?” he asked once he regained his composure. 

“I am trying to understand your character, I do not understand why you would speak of it,” she replied. “Many young men have just returned from the war, it is no secret. I believe even your friend served for a time. I do not see why you’ve never mentioned serving.”

He took a deep breath, looking rather pained. “I have no wish to discuss the war or my time in the Navy,” he answered brusquely. 

“Then it seems we have little to discuss,” she replied in the same manner. Their remaining time was spend silently, she was unsatisfied with his answers and he looked more formidable than usual. He made no effort in hiding his displeasure but he escorted her towards Rose, Kaydel and Mister Trooper as was proper. He made some excuse, mentioning he wished to retire and his friend followed him away. “Are you well Rey?” Rose asked tentatively. “Did you and Mister Dameron quarrel?”

She sighed deeply, tonight was not to her satisfaction at all. A ballroom was no place for the discussion she just had and certainly no the place for the one she wished for now. Looking back at both of the men, she could see had hurt him with her words. It was badly done on her part but her curiosity sometimes got the better of her. The three ladies would have their usual meeting in the morning, she could tell all then. She shook her head at her sister, she did not not wish to ruin her night. Mister Trooper had been attentive so far, if all went well he would most likely declare himself soon. She would not ruin Rose’s chances vowing to speak no further to Mister Dameron. He must think her even lower than before. 

Kay smiled suddenly, the only warning she received that someone was approaching. Mister Hux looked far too happy, she hoped he was not here to ask for a second dance. “I have made the most remarkable discovery!” he exclaimed. “There is a man here who is related to my patroness’ dearest friend! I must make the acquaintance of Mister Dameron.”

She was quite certain the man in question would not be as pleased with the situation as Mister Hux seemed to be. She had no time to argue before he was off in search of the man. Surely Mister Hux knew better than to introduce himself in such a way. She at least had the comfort of knowing he must have left the room by now. Rose’s gasp of surprise and look of dread caused her to turn. Mister Dameron had not left, his friend must have been attempting to make him stay. They were too far to stop what was sure to happen. The look of ill humour had not left his face when Mister Hux approached but it was soon replaced with shock. She could not guess at what was said but she was certain he was not longer solely displeased with her. Even Mister Trooper with all his good humour looked rather put out. Tonight could not have gone worse if she wished it so. 

She was content to spend the remainder of the evening sitting, she had much to think on. She found herself distracted at dinner, Rose happy situated with the Troopers and her father’s silence welcome. Mister Hux was silent after speaking of his new acquaintance, happily enjoying the meal. Mister Dameron had left the room and she had to suspect she was at least partially at fault. She was certain she had said too much but his silence said much in her opinion. Perhaps her impertinence was too much for a man of his station, she was only a very minor member of the gentry and from what little she knew, he was far above her. If Mister Hux’s patroness was so high a member of the nobility, Mister Dameron must be well connected. 

She finished her evening with Kaydel and Mister Hux, she refused a second set but her hopes were dashed when he seemed content to sit out with her. She encouraged his conversation with Kay, she was far better at controlling his excessive flattery and habit of rattling on, so she was able to watch her sister more closely. Rose was pleased, conversing with Mister Trooper and several of their neighbours. Rose might be shy but no one who knew her could be mistaken with her manner. She was happy to be near her suitor, listening to what was most likely some banal concern the gentleman must be discussing. 

Kaydel requested a drink, and with her wholehearted approval they let Mister Hux finally be of some use. “You should do more my friend,” Kay said archly. “Mister Hux is to leave soon and I am sad to say your chances with Mister Dameron seem spent after this evening.”

“I have no wish for either man,” she replied. “Rose’s happiness is the higher priority. They will do well together, I think.”

Her friend turned to observe, frown marring her face. “Then Rose shall hear my advice tomorrow, she must put herself forward more.”

“She is putting herself forward as much as she is able!” she cried. “You know how she is with a large group.”

“Yes, both you and I do but what of Mister Trooper?” Kaydel asked. 

“They are aquatinted well enough by know, he must know she is far more lively with fewer people,” she insisted. 

Mister Hux returned and she found it unnecessary to speak much once again. She looked around the room, perhaps her father had returned and could spare her. Instead she found Mister Dameron, slight frown on his face. It was not an uncommon sight, Miss Trooper was speaking rather intently to him. 

She woke early despite the late hour of their return. Her father was awake already, his datapad in hand, His usual habit before he broke his fast. Rose would likely sleep later but she would happily do her sister’s chores this morning. Kaydel would arrive in a few hours time, and she expected Mister Trooper would make an appearance as well. What she hadn’t planned for was her other relative. Mister Hux did not strike her as indolent but he rarely rose early. She thought nothing of it until she found herself alone with him. 

“My dear Miss Skywalker,” he stated, causing her to grow tense. “You must know why I have sought you out this fine morning.”

Surely he was not mad enough to attempt this? “I cannot imagine sir, but you must excuse me,” she said as she attempted to pass by him. 

“Your modesty does you credit but I have made myself quite clear,” he boasted. “My marked attentions to you last evening, why the whole of our acquaintance, you can have no reason to be alarmed.”

Alarmed she was, he was definitively mad if he was proposing. She attempted to speak but he continued on. “I am in want of a wife and my situation is more than suitable for a woman of your station,” he began. “Lady Amilyn charged me with finding a gentleman’s daughter to marry and to heal the breach that once existed between our family. She is quite attentive to such things, as you will see. Our marriage is the most correct course of action for us both. You are young and not so high up that you will offend her Ladyship. She was quite insistent that rank must be preserved. I feel we shall be a excellent match and her Ladyship shall wholeheartedly approve of my choice. I cannot leave often so I think it best we set the date of the wedding for two months time and ...”

She had heard enough, she had no wish for him to continue on for the next hour in such a way. “Mister Hux!” she exclaimed. “You speak of our marriage as certain but you have not yet asked for my hand. So let me be clear and spare us both. I will not say yes, so I think it best the question never be asked. My father will never consent to the match without my word so I shall leave now and we need never speak of this again!”

She attempted again to leave but his larger frame blocked the door completely. “Oh my dear, I expect you are saying such to tease me,” he replied with a grin. “I have seen your teasing ways much since my arrival and I know your father will be pleased to have you married. You must of course work before the wedding to curb this impulse, it is rather unladylike, Lady Amilyn would not approve but ...”

She huffed in annoyance. “I was quite serious and I must beg you allow me to leave before I show you how unladylike I truly am!”

He seemed rather startled by her outburst but it gave her the moment she needed to escape. She hurried from the room to the pleasure garden, nearly crying with relief at being free. He was to leave in two days time, surely nothing else could go wrong in so short a time.


	5. Chapter 5

She was unsure how all had gone so wrong. No she knew exactly what was the cause, Mister Dameron must be to blame. From the moment they had been introduced, her life had changed for the worse and now it was affecting all aspects. Her morning was a perfect example, she had been forced to hide herself away until Rose awoke, unleashing her burden to her sister. 

“I cannot be surprised he would ask, who could not love you,” she said once the tale was finished. 

“How could that fool love me, we have only just met!” she exclaimed. “He said nothing of love only speaking of duty and her Ladyship. He is as pompous as he is stupid!”

“Now Rey, that is unkind,” Rose chided. “You shall survive this trial easily, he is the one who must suffer the embarrassment of asking.”

“He did not even ask!”

Rose laughed. “Well yes, I admit it was badly done but I’m certain he will not attempt again after your set down.”

Rose was too kindhearted at times, she had underestimated their cousin. Once her sister had dressed and they left the safety of their chambers, they were made to endure the most tedious of mornings with her would be suitor. He was sullen and snappish, acting like a petulant child who had a favourite toy taken away. Her father was nowhere in sight leaving them to entertain a man who was most definitely in ill humour. The sound of the Connix’s speeder was most welcome, allowing her to rush out to greet their guest. Another quick explanation to an amused but not particularly shocked Kaydel was made. Her friend offered to spare her, making her grin for the first time that day. Kay’s offer to dine with the family was quickly accepted and the pair were off with little trouble to her at all. She had only a moment to be pleased, her father’s reappearance changed her mood completely. 

“So you have rejected your cousin, I hear?” he asked casually. 

She gave a slight nod, unsure where his question would lead. “He was quite certain he would be able to plead his case to me,” he said with a laugh. “Are you quite certain, my dear? He went on extensively about his home. And that of Lady Amilyn’s. And many other topics. Did you know he had already named your children?”

She gave a groan, head dropping to her hands in an effort not to take her own speeder and yell at the man again. “He did not ask again! Please tell me he was not that foolish!”

Her father had no qualms telling her just how foolish Mister Hux truly was. By the end of their conversation, Rose needed to soothe her again. Tatooine was not the most fashionable planet in the galaxy but murder was still murder here. Not only had he ignored her but he had completely disregarded her words and attempted to make a match of it all on his own. She was certain the moment he returned, she would be ushered to her room and locked in for the man’s safety. She knew she had to make an attempt at being calm, she had hoped there would be a proposal today, just one coming from a different quarter. 

Mister Trooper arrived alone, something she was quite thankful for. She did not want to give much thought to her behaviour last evening but she supposed she owed Mister Dameron an apology of sorts. It would not be today, he had never visited on his own and she doubted he would do so today. She tried to make herself appear busy, letting the two talk quietly amongst themselves. She waited for some signal, perhaps he would ask to see the garden but no such plan emerged. Instead, he rose after a short time to say farewell to her and hurried off to say his goodbyes to her father. 

She looked to her sister in question. “Mister Trooper must go to town, some business matter,” she explained. “He shall be back as soon as he is able.”

She grinned at Rose. “Perhaps he needs to settle some affairs,” she teased. “I hear that must be done by the wealthy before they wed.”

“He has made no promises Rey,” she replied. The blush on her cheeks made her wonder if her sister was being truthful. 

“Not yet,” she replied archly. 

The remainder of the day was peaceful, their verbose guest did not return until she had gone to bed. She dreaded the morning, walking out farther than usual to check some of the machinery, all in an effort to avoid the man. Her plan worked better than she had hoped, Mister Hux had borrowed their speeder and was to be away for the day again. Perhaps her luck had finally turned, she did not see the man again until he parted the day after, able to smile honestly at him. His ill humour was nowhere to be seen, the man was affable. She did not learn the reason until much later in the day when Kay arrived. They had not had the opportunity to have their chat with the confusion after his proposal. 

She looked at her friend in shock. “Engaged? To Mister Hux?”

Kaydel frowned. “You need not look so surprised, just because he was unsuccessful in winning your hand does not mean he would not try again with another woman.”

It took her a moment to find her voice again. “I am happy for you if this is truly what you wish,” she said diplomatically. She feared she was unable to hide the disappointment in her tone. 

“I am not romantic Rey,” Kaydel said in reply. “All I wish for is to be married and away from here. Gatalenta is vastly different than Tatooine and I shall have a home of my own. I shall be quite content, I am certain.”

She managed a smile. “Yes, from what I understand, you shall be suited to a life there.”

Kaydel smiled in return. “Yes, I believe so too.”

She had a much different conversation with Rose that evening. “He might not be ideal but you must allow for differences in situation and temper. We are much better off than Kay and she is not as spirited as you. She must marry, you do need not. Mister Hux might be ... well, ill suited to you in most aspects but Kay will manage him well.”

She could not agree but there was nothing to be done. Another matter took over soon enough. Almost a fortnight had gone by with no word of Mister Trooper. They had not heard from Miss Trooper either and with Kaydel’s news and such a short time to prepare for the wedding, they had had little time for visiting. Rose had resolved to make up for slighting her new friend when the message arrived. The frown on her sister’s face was not missed by her, something was wrong. 

She asked Rose what was the matter. “It is a message from Miss Trooper, she has gone to Coruscant to be with her brother as Mister Dameron left yesterday to see to his family. She is certain he will wish to remain in town now that his friend is gone there as well.”

“Just because she wishes it, that does not make it so,” she replied. “If he means to become a member of the gentry, Mister Trooper needs a home. I’m certain he will be back, he must be delayed by his business. You said he did extensive research, he does not need his friend to hold his hand any longer. All will be well, you’ll see.”

Rose seemed happy to hear that but after a month with no word from either of the Troopers, even Rose’s faith seemed to be shaken. If it were not for the wedding, she was certain her sister’s spirits would be quite low. She had seen how well a pair they made, she would not doubt his constancy for her sister's sake. Her own faith took a tumble not many days later. She had gone to Mos Eisley on an errand when she saw him. She had not thought of Mister Solo since the ball, so much had gone on since that night. He recognized her immediately, walking over to greet her. 

“Miss Skywalker, I am pleased to see you again,” he said jovially. 

“Hello Mister Solo, have you been well?” she asked politely. 

The smile disappeared instantly. “I must admit, I have been quite lonely as of late,” he replied. “Having seen my brother, I have thought of little but my family. I do miss my mother but I cannot contact her, it would displease her husband. I do hope I will not see him again here today. I am certain my spirits cannot stand such a blow.”

“Then I shall give you good news, he has left for town,” she grinned. “You and all of Tatooine are safe from Mister Dameron and his mercurial moods.”

This news did not have the effect she expected. “Oh, I suppose I forgot,” he said morosely. “I assume he is with my mother? It is the usual time for her trip to town.”

She gave a nod, Miss Trooper had no reason to have lied about that. “Then they will be staying at my apartment. Well, it should have been mine. I suppose that is just another thing my. brother has taken from me. He will get that too it seems.”

The rush of sympathy fought with the rush of anger. She had only given him a passing thought or two since the ball but any wish to apologize disappeared at hearing this. He felt no sympathy for the condition he had left his brother in, taking away a possible career, a well loved parent and now a home from one who should be vital to his happiness. Rose was not her sister by blood by she was as dear to her as her father. She could not imagine forsaking her for materialistic reasons. Mister Dameron was the worst type of man. 

“You are safe from him sir, it seems likely he is never to return,” she said gently. “He has certainly done you ill.”

Mister Solo agreed, her errand was forgotten as she listened to the man speak of all the ills to which his brother was guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it’s been insanely hot here but the weather finally broke and I can use my brain again.

Time passed as it was wont to do, their lives had gone back to what it was before the arrival of the party from the Darklighter Farm. Most of their energy was spent on their own farm and helping Kaydel prepare for her new life. Mister Hux was to return soon but he had not felt the need to ask for their hospitality this trip, a blessing to be sure. She had a more pressing concern than the wedding to think of, Rose was not happy. 

She was not in ill humour but her usual cheerfulness was missing. Most would not notice, she did not speak often unless in the right company, but she noticed her sister’s lack of smiles. She knew the cause, Mister Trooper had still not returned and it looked more certain each day that he was not likely to. Her father was more than pleased to have his library to himself again and Kaydel had other matters on her mind so it was left to her to solve the problem. If the mountain would not move, her sister must go to the mountain. 

While uncle Antilles was not a true member of their family it was a technicality in their minds. They would never tell her or Rose how they met, her father and uncle were the best of friends. He must have been a handsome man in his youth, but he had never married. His love of flying and what he referred to as an old injury had prevented him from ever entering the state. He enjoyed teasing her that he was to blame her own aversion to marriage. She would have been most pleased to help him with his business if her father would allow it but even he thought it would be most unladylike for her to be employed. Her and Rose often visited their uncle and perhaps now would be a good time. His current residence being the capitol was just a coincidence. 

She brought the matter up as they were walking one morning, Rose’s smile finally making an appearance. “And why would you have me travel to Coruscant, Rey?”

“Kaydel asked me to visit soon after the wedding and I would not be able to enjoy myself if you were here alone,” she teased. 

Rose laughed, a sound that had been missed. “I would not be alone, father is here. Surely you must have a better reason than that, my dear sister.”

“I am also to travel with uncle to Naboo in a few months time, I think it only fair you too have your fun,” she replied. “I shall have little time to find the appropriate clothing for my trip, you could perhaps do my shopping as well, you know how much I detest it. I am being selfish.”

“Ah, the truth comes out,” Rose answered with a grin. “I was worried you were trying to throw me into the path of a certain rich man.”

She tried to keep the guilty expression from her face. “Our uncle is from a much different sphere but you might perhaps see him,” she said neutrally. “Coruscant is quite large but you have mentioned missing Miss Trooper. Perhaps you might visit while in town?”

It took little effort to convince Rose after that, it was their father who needed to be worked on. He enjoyed his solitude but he did not enjoy being completely alone. They knew him well and did what must be done, recruiting their uncle to help. He was more than pleased to have his niece come to visit, even if he knew little of the reason. His only request was she must also come to stay for a few days to speak further of their own trip. She was more than thrilled with that condition and the three had little trouble in making her father see sense. 

Before Rose could leave, they had a wedding to attend. Mister Hux had changed little in their time apart, he was still as nonsensical as ever. She was happy to have no reason to see him until the day of the event itself. Kaydel looked well, despite her misgivings, her friend seemed more than happy with her new title. Her happiness could not be all consuming, Kaydel was quite insistent about her coming to visit when Mister Connix was to come. 

“Rey you must come, I'm sure it will be no trouble to have you there,” she said at the breakfast held after the ceremony. “My husband has told me of the house and we shall have ample room for two guests. Papa is only staying a short while and I shall not have had much time to make many new acquaintances. Please promise?”

She had no time to reply before the groom added his own sentiments. “Yes cousin, you must come. I am certain our joy will be a delight to see and Lady Amilyn will be a fine example of proper comportment. My home is nothing to hers but few homes in the galaxy could compare to the grandness of Raddus Park.”

She withheld the giggle that wished to emerge. “Then I must see all of this for myself.”

She survived the rest of the breakfast, avoiding her cousin meant avoiding her friend but they would see each other soon enough. She would need all of her strength to survive this visit, of that she was certain. She had much to occupy her time with until her own departure, mainly preparing Rose for what would hopefully be a joyous reunion and helping her father prepare for their absence. He rarely took an interest in their farm since his daughters had become old enough to do much of the work, she had time enough to make sure they had droids to do all that was needed. 

She spent her time well, waiting for news from either quarter. Kaydel sent a note, speaking of her new home fondly. She assured her that the room she would inhabit was well suited to her tastes and had a lovely view of her small garden. As much as she loved Tatooine, she did wish for more greenery. At least her upcoming voyages would provide that. She did not speak much of the famous Lady Amilyn, a great disappointment. She was certain her ladyship would be able to provide ample amusement during her stay if Mister Hux’s praises were to be believed. 

Rose finally sent a message shortly before her departure for Gatalenta. She had sent word of her safe arrival but little else. She read the message, her hands tightening on her datapad as she continued. 

_My dearest Rey,_

_How selfish you must think I am, having said nothing of my visit so far. Please know our uncle is well as am I. My spirits cannot be said to be the same. As soon as I arrived and had settled, I sent word to Miss Trooper of my arrival. I heard nothing back but when the chance arose during a trip in that part of town, I asked uncle’s permission to call on a friend. He had matters of business to attend to and was happy to have me more pleasantly occupied. Miss Trooper seemed quite surprised to see me, but she did spare me a few minutes to talk. She spoke of going out with friends and needing to leave shortly._

_I waited these many weeks to hear back from her but I received no word until this morning. She arrived at uncle’s house quite early and stayed a short time. All that was said seemed to be excuses, saying she was quite busy with other acquaintances, having made plans before my arrival. I have little doubt I shall not see her again. She did take the time to inform me her brother is equally busy with Mister Dameron but he knows of my being in town._

_I can admit all, I must have thought their regard was equal to my own but it must not be. I believe neither of us took much pleasure in the visit. I feel it is time to stop this hope, I shall never see the Troopers again._

_Please forgive my melancholy, I shall be well again soon enough._

_Your sister_

She reread the note several times, resisting the urge to toss her datapad. Of Miss Trooper’s behaviour she had little doubt, she was certainly a false friend but she had expected more from her brother. She had been certain the man had felt deeply for Rose, what could have caused such a change? He had used Rose ill if he truly felt nothing and could not even leave the company of his friend for such a short time to see another acquaintance. Mister Dameron’s influence must be to blame, she could not have been so wrong. 

She made the decision easily, she would be gone for some weeks. Her luck had certainly turned since the Trooper’s departure, she found Mister Solo in Mos Eisley with little effort. He looked as he usually did, happy to see her. She would have been flattered if she was not so preoccupied. 

“Miss Skywalker, I am most fortunate. I am to leave in an hour, I had thought I would miss you this trip,” he said jovially. 

“Then it is I who is the fortunate one, sir,” she replied. “I am leaving tomorrow and shall be away for some time. I am glad to have met you, I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Of course,” he replied gallantly. “How may I help you?”

She could feel herself flush, could she actually ask this of him? It seemed all they talked of was his brother. She took a steadying breath, she must for Rose’s sake. “What sort of friend is Mister Dameron?”

He looked perplexed, she could feel herself turning more red in her embarrassment. “May I ask to what this tends to?” he asked in reply. 

“I have received some news from town,” she said hesitantly. “I am trying to understand his relationship with Mister Trooper.”

He nodded as if he understood. “While I do not know the man, I believe my brother holds much influence over him,” he finally acknowledged. “He is quite good at making many see his way. Look at my family and that which I told you about at the academy.”

She huffed in frustration, it was as she thought. “Now Miss Skywalker, let us think of happier things. Tell me, since I shall parted from you, what are these plans that take you away?”

“Oh, I am to visit a dear friend who has recently married,”she replied absently. “You did not have the ... pleasure of meeting my cousin, he is now her husband. I am not looking forward to this trip much at all except to see her once again.”

“Well, I shall certainly miss you,” he replied while taking her hand. 

She looked at him in confusion as he brought it to his mouth to kiss her fingers lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

She had once thought little could unnerve her but recent events had shook her to the core. She had been certain Rose and Mister Trooper had been in love and while Rose certainly was, the man in question must not have been. She could not think of a finer match than her sister and her beau than every couple she had met in her life but nothing had come of it. And she had thought Mister Solo nothing more than a friend but his behaviour on their last parting had made her question everything. He did not act like a friend but his behaviour was not that of a suitor either. She knew not what to think. 

She had never wished more than now for her mother or an aunt at the very least, a woman to talk to about what men were about. She could never bring herself to ask her father and her uncle was a bachelor. She had only one person she could ask about such things and fortunately they would be sharing a home in a few short hours. If she could escape her cousin long enough to ask Kaydel about such matters. She must first wait for Mister Connix to part as well, he seemed most anxious to see how his eldest daughter fared. 

They were met with all the pageantry of a royal visit, her expectations of the silliness she would have to endure were spot on. Kaydel looked well, seemingly unbothered by her husband’s excessive flattery and pompous manner. He was pleased to show his father in law their home giving her a moment alone with her friend. 

“You seem well, how has marriage been treating you?” she asked once the men were ahead of them. 

Kaydel smiled, a true smile of contentment. “I’m quite well, I believe we have managed to find our way quite easily. Lady Amilyn is a very proper woman and dedicated patroness, I feel it quite right to allow my husband to attend her whenever he needs to,” she replied. “I have a home to take care of, my husband is busy with his duties. The situation suits us both.”

She took a moment to interpret what Kaydel was not saying. “You always did prefer to keep busy, it seems my cousin is the same,” she said teasingly. “Perhaps you are more suited than I considered.”

“I believe we are quite well suited to our circumstances,” Kaydel answered with a grin. 

She saw much of it over the first week after her arrival, Mister Hux left soon after breakfast and returned shortly before dinner each night. She was happy to entertain herself most of the time, giving her friend time with her father to learn all the news of her family first hand. Mister Connix had just departed that morning when all changed. Mister Hux arrived back a good deal earlier than was his custom, his excitement apparent from the quickness of his walk to the agitation in his manner as they watched him return through the window. 

“We have been invited to dine with her ladyship this evening!” he said as he burst through the parlour door, slightly out of breath. 

She had expected to meet the woman during her stay but she had not expected to be invited into her home. All she wished for was time to ask Kaydel’s advice not to have to spend an evening with an obtrusive woman who was a member of the nobility. The afternoon was wasted after this announcement, a frenzied rush of preparations had to be completed for such an auspicious event. She had not packed much, there had been no reason to expect much in the way of balls or parties. She donned her best gown and could do nothing it hope for the best. 

From all accounts, Lady Amilyn Holdo was a formidable woman. She had come to expect a proper, refined and cold woman of a certain age, much like the matrons she had met on Coruscant. Lady Amilyn was little like she had envisioned. She was younger than she had supposed, most likely closer in age to her father. The short, purple hair had been unexpected as well as had the rather simple dress. But she did look formidable, a look on condescension clearly written on the woman’s face. The introductions were made and she found herself glad she was not Mrs Hux, she would not have been able to please this woman, of that she was certain. 

After a barrage of invasive questions she had little need to speak, the chatter between the lady and her cousin was enough for four. Kay was forced to listen attentively as advice to her was peppered throughout the lady’s speeches. It was mostly on her ladyship‘s side and she found herself drifting off to her last letter from her sister when she heard a familiar name. 

“Why she found the need to marry beneath her not once but twice is beyond my capabilities,” Lady Amilyn ranted. “Mister Solo was at the very least a General but to marry his Sergeant? And now she sends me his son, at least he is capable, he made the rank of Commander but still, it is not to be borne. I will of course be a perfect hostess, I could never be anything else but I would much prefer she send me my godson instead of Mister Dameron!”

She found herself interrupting before she could stop herself. “Mister Dameron is coming here?”

Lady Amilyn rounded on her, eyes narrowing. “You are aquatinted with him?”

“I recently met a Mister Dameron, a former Commander in the Navy,” she replied. “He hails from Yavin, I believe.”

Mister Hux took the opportunity to return to the conversation. “Yes, he was visiting Tatooine on my first visit. He seemed a fine gentleman, a credit to your friend, I am certain.”

“Yes, my dear Leia has been like a mother to him but he is nothing to my Ben,” she stated. “Mister Solo would have done well in the Navy, I’m sure he would be well respected now if he hadn’t left the academy. But I will accept the substitute for this visit, Ben is off doing what young men are prone to do these days.”

She wasn’t sure what the lady meant by this statement but the conversation had changed to a new topic. All she knew was Mister Dameron was coming here and she was yet again to be in his company. She pushed down the rush of anger, perhaps it was time to get answers. She learned he was to arrive in three days time, she had to prepare herself. 

Any private conversation she attempted to have with Kay seemed doomed to failure, the knock on the door interrupted her current attempt. They both rose quickly at the announcement of their visitor. She knew he was coming but it was still a shock to see him again. His eyes were wide as entered, looking between them in almost a panic. He settled on Kay after a moment, walking over to greet the lady of the house first. 

“Mrs Hux, it is a pleasure to see you again,” he said in greeting. “When I arrived your husband informed me he had taken a bride from Tatooine. I rushed over before he had even finished speaking. I did not even get a name, I’m afraid.”

Kay laughed lightly. “Well, you have guessed correctly.”

“I’m very glad, it would have been quite an embarrassment,” he replied. He looked over at her next. “I hope you are well Miss Skywalker? We have not seen each other in some time.”

“No, we have not,” she managed to reply evenly. “Perhaps you had the chance to see my sister? I understand you were in town, she mentioned it after seeing Miss Trooper.”

He looked rather startled at her words. “I have not had that pleasure, I have been mostly with friends from the Navy and my family during my stay.”

“Not Mister Trooper?” she asked. 

“No, I have only seen him twice since my return,” he answered in confusion. 

Kaydel sat down and called for refreshments, giving her a moment to think. These accounts did not match at all. One of them was lying but which? She wished to put the guilt on Mister Dameron but what she knew of him made that difficult. He was not practiced at hiding his emotions, he seemed genuinely perplexed. Miss Trooper was another story, messages from town and her behaviour on Tatooine spoke of someone accustomed to disassembling. As much as she disliked the idea, she had to accept that perhaps Mister Dameron was telling the truth in this case. The only tale of falsehoods she had were from Mister Solo and he had not said his brother had lied specifically. As much as she wished to condemn him, she was to be in his company for the foreseeable future. She must act better than she had at the Trooper’s ball. 

Conversation was slow, he was still rather quiet, but they made do for the short time required. He left as soon as was polite, Kay looking far too pleased. “So he rushed over as soon as he knew Mister Hux had married?” she said with a teasing glint to her eye. “Perhaps not all is lost, he looked worried that you could be Mrs Hux. He could not have missed the attentions my husband paid to you when we were all on Tatooine.”

She rolled her eyes, not this nonsense again. “I’m sure he was just looking for any excuse to leave Raddus Park,” she replied. “If Lady Amilyn spoke to him as she did to us, he is in for an unpleasant visit. Greeting a minor acquaintance is a perfect excuse to escape.”

Kaydel huffed. “After the way I saw him storm off at the ball, I was certain your chances with him were spent but he is here now, you have the perfect opportunity to catch him. I cannot steal him away!” she laughed. 

“He does not have his friend here to hide behind, we must do in Mister Trooper’s stead,” she replied. “We are all similar in age, he just wishes for companionship while visiting, nothing more.”

She held onto this belief with all her heart over the next several days as he came to visit each morning. He was different than he had been on Tatooine, he still talked little but he did not hide by the windows any longer. He stared at her often still, he must still disapprove of her savage ways. She had not even packed her pants and she spoke little, what did he have to disapprove of any longer? He must be very resentful. She began to walk each morning, solely to avoid seeing him. But of course her plans would not work, he was back in her vicinity, her luck had turned yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very late but two week long trips out of town for work and my son got a tick bite in there too. Paranoid mommy mode time.
> 
> I’ll try to have the next chapter edited for next week to go back to the weekly schedule but it’s kiddo’s birthday this week and school starts next week so 🤷♀️

She adored the walks she took, it was green and alive everywhere here. What she liked less was the company she found herself in once he arrived. She knew the first time was an accident, Mister Dameron had looked far too shocked when their paths crossed so she had been explicit. She told him bluntly that she walked this path often. So she was confused when she began to see him daily. 

He rarely spoke other than to greet her but he had no compunction to joining her on her rambles. After days of such, she could not stop herself. She needed to speak to him but she knew not what to ask. She wished to know more, she very much wished to understand this strange man who was far too often in her presence. They had no safe subjects to discuss, save for the banality of the weather and that was something she wished to avoid. 

Mister Dameron seemed determined to surprise her yet again, he spoke first this morning before her resolve was set. “I should apologize for my behaviour at the ball,” he said quietly. “I am not comfortable in large crowds these days. I am not comfortable with much to be honest.”

She had many reservations about her current neighbour but she knew she could be civil. “No, I should be the one apologizing. I’m know to be rather ...” she trailed off, uncertain on how she should explain. 

“Persistent?” he supplied, with a grin. 

She could not help smiling back. “Yes, let us use your word, it is better than mine,” she replied. 

“And what was your word, madam?” he asked impishly. Damn him for being far more handsome when he smiled. 

“I would have said trying,” she replied. 

He looked at her with mock severity. “No, trying implies an unwelcomeness I would not use to describe you. Persistent seems more appropriate, you wished for knowledge and would not stop until you knew all.”

She needed a moment to think, she did not know what to think of the teasing man beside her. “I cannot make you out, sir,” she finally spoke. “One day you are taciturn and silent the next you are witty and scathing and now complimentary and verbose. Who is the true Mister Dameron?”

He looked away, stopping to watch his hands as he played with a small ring on his right hand. “They are all me, I suppose.”

“You do not know?” she asked teasingly. 

Her intent had not been to upset him but yet again she had managed to do so. He frowned at his hands, now seemingly deep in thought. He was the most curious person she had ever met, infuriatingly so. “I find I know little these days,” he replied and with a short bow he turned back towards Raddus Park. 

She expected him to pull away, disappear like he had done months ago but his absence was only a few short days. He visited the Hux’s home less frequently but continued to find her while walking. Any attempt at conversation was abruptly put to an end with his short replies. She was beginning to wish she could simply yell at the man. 

Lady Amilyn made matters worse with more frequent invitations. Her ladyship showed him the same courtesy, even her houseguest had little opportunity to speak, but she seemed to have guessed he was coming to their smaller home rather than spend his time with her. She seemed to prefer the audience and now they were all suffering at her abundant advice. No one was safe it seemed but Mister Hux was the only one who looked forward to such condescension. She was told she needed to practice her playing more (which she was already aware), she should spend more time indoors on her pursuits (which she ignored) and she should find a husband, as her home world was unsuitable (which she barely refrained from laughing). 

She was somewhat curious as to the advice she gave Mister Dameron. He said little in reply but her ladyship must know more of him than she. Her speech seemed rather nonsensical to her but the target hit its mark with Mister Dameron. That one of the richest men she had ever met needed to elevate himself in society’s eyes seemed silly but the ways of the rich meant little to her. She was content with her life, a quiet home and good companionship was all she wished for. 

He seemed to ignore her ladyship’s advice as she did, still meeting her in the mornings somewhere along her walk. He was even quieter than usual, a feat she was have thought impossible. Her father was silent at times, preferring his library but she always had Rose. Here she found she wished for his company, Kaydel had her duties to attend to and she would never set foot in Raddus Park of her own volition. She would never have expected to ever wish for Mister Dameron’s company ever again and now she found herself missing it even in his company. She desperately needed a subject which would not cause another argument. 

“Can you tell me of Yavin?” she blurted out. 

He at least seemed amused at her odd outburst. “Are you planning a visit Miss Skywalker? I do not see the need to wonder about such a insignificant system in the outer rim.”

“You call your home insignificant?” she replied. “I believe one of the largest battles of the war took place there.”

“In terms of the whole galaxy, Yavin is not much but another system. One very successful battle does not erase the fact the rebellion were so well hid due to its remote location, I’m afraid,” he supplied. 

“Surely there must be more than that sir?” she inquired. 

“There is beauty to be found anywhere if one looks hard enough,” he replied with bow before escaping once again. 

She still did not know what to think of the man but other thoughts preoccupied her. Her visit was not at all what she had imagined. Kaydel had little time for her, Mister Hux had even less, and Lady Amilyn had far more. But it was Rose which preoccupied her thoughts most. Her messages spoke of being busy, new acquaintances and old but there was a false cheerfulness, something lacking that she could not quite detect. Rose was still not over her heartbreak. There was little she could do under the present circumstances but her anger at Mister Dameron returned with her sister’s latest missive. She was certain he had some part in this. She felt like a traitor as she reread her correspondence since her sister’s departure. She had been pleasant to the man while Rose grieved. 

She avoided her walk, avoiding him in turn. Her temper too uncertain to trust she would not do anything rash. They were to dine at Raddus Park this evening, she would not be able to hide from him there. She could not embarrass her friend, even her fool of a cousin, in such a way. Lady Amilyn would see it as nothing but an insult to herself if she were to insult the woman’s guest. She could not attend tonight, it would do more harm than good. 

Her cousin’s annoyance at her asking to stay this evening was far preferable to her being exiled from the house completely should she embarrass them all. Her not having taken her walk that morning was enough for Kaydel to believe she truly felt ill. She never skipped her rambles unless severe weather or illness. She was happy to see them off, true solitude would help her reflect on what best to do. But her luck again betrayed her. 

Someone being admitted entrance at such an hour was rare, she had been certain they must have returned early. She barely concealed her shock at Mister Dameron’s admittance. She managed a brief curtsey before he sat down, his agitation plain. Was he upset she had not gone this morning? She could think of no other reason for this surprise visit. 

Mister Dameron was clearly agitated, playing with his ring before he walked to the window, staring out at the small garden beyond, reminding her forcefully of the man she had met on Tatooine. Her anger swelled at the memories the vision invoked. He had been rude, the hardships he had forced on his brother, Rose’s melancholy; all crimes she could lay at his feet. He turned to her before she could let loose the accusations. 

“You are well I hope?” he asked softly. “Your absence today was missed. Both this morning and at dinner.”

She took a deep breath, if he was being hospitable, she could make the effort. Perhaps he would leave her in peace to think. “I am well enough now,” she replied evenly. “Thank you for your concern but a few days rest is all I require.”

He looked pained at that but she would not have him expecting her tomorrow. She would change her walks to be closer to the Hux’s home from now on. He began to pace, the opposite of what she had hoped. “Your concern is really unnecessary sir, you should return to Raddus,” she added when he did not leave. 

He looked towards the door and his chrono in quick succession before levelling her with a gaze so steady she had no choice but to look away from. 

“You must allow me to tell you how much I ardently admire and love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than normal but this way you get the train wreck and the letter in one chapter, less of a downer 😂


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know P&P, you know this had to happen. If you don’t know it, what are you doing with your life!?!?!?

It took several moments for the shock to leave her, Mister Dameron thought he loved her? She could not understand, she had been sure he had never liked her at all. She looked up in confusion to find he had continued speaking all the while. 

“... and it’s not terribly suitable, I know this but I cannot help how I feel! Our union would be looked down upon by some but I would risk it happily if you would,” he rambled. “I’m certain you would be happy with me, Yavin is full of plants and trees, you would never have to return to such a desolate place as Tatooine again.”

She tried to interrupt his monologue but he seemed determined to have his say. “I feel at ease with you, something I have been lacking for some time now. So please tell me you agree?” he pleaded. “Will you consent to be my wife?”

He was finally silent, giving her a moment to think. She had never put any stock into her friend’s words, that such a man would want her. She had been certain he disliked her as much as she disliked him, it was too much to contemplate. She had expected Mister Hux’s address to some degree but this was unfathomable. She made him feel at ease? Their views of each other could not be more different. 

“Will you say nothing?” he prodded. 

She had been silent too long, she must give him some answer. “I ... I thank you for the honour but I must decline.”

It seemed the surprise was now mutual. “Decline?” he asked incredulously. His face grew cold once he took a breath. “May I know why? I suppose I can easily guess!”

His angry tone was too much. He placed all the fault on her? “If you must know, I shall be happy to oblige! How could I marry a man such as you? Our situation would be frowned upon, that should be obvious. The way you looked down upon my desolate home filled with those that I love and care for! You made your opinion of those people quite clear during your stay, sir. You spoke of how I make you feel at ease but the same cannot be said for me, I always felt lesser in your company, just as those from my home also felt!”

The flood had started and could not be stopped, all his faults would be told. “How could I marry a man who would betray his own brother? Take all from him for his own gain? And how could a pledge my life to one who does not understand the bond between siblings? If you did know of that kind of love you would know I could never agree! I suspect you had a part to play in Rose’s current separation from the man she loves! You ruined the chance of happiness of a most beloved sister! We are not good enough for the likes of you!”

“You are nothing but a rich man who uses his influence to have his own way! You care little of the rest of society who you feel are beneath you. People such as myself and my sister. Even your own family! Your honour as a soldier is even suspect, your rank bought and not deserved! It is no wonder you were forced to leave the service for your recklessness!” she shouted. “I had not known you a month before I knew you were the last man in the galaxy I could ever marry!”

Her breathing was harsh and she wiped furiously at her eyes to move the tears that had collected. She had been almost cruel, but she would not regret telling him the truth. He looked pained, far more than she would have expected from a man such as him capable. 

“And this is what you think of me? I understand completely then. Good day madam,” he said in his haste to leave. 

She hadn’t been truly ill before now but the exhaustion she now felt made her feel so. She was not up to the task of facing her friend or her cousin, Kaydel would know she was not well. Tomorrow was not a problem she could solve tonight she thought as she retired to her chambers. 

She could not avoid him forever, she knew she would still have to be in his company. She set out for her walk as soon as it was light enough, being confined to the house was not helping matters. She had slept ill, knowing she could have handled herself better. She had done much thinking and had little sleep. The walk would help her think in solitude, resolve how she could proceed. She should have known that would not work. She was not fit for cruelty, the pang of sympathy sprung up easily at his haggard appearance. He had seen her, and she was not one to run away. She took a steadying breath before continuing on. 

He said little as he handed her a letter, a bit of an oddity but the rich had their own ways. She took the paper in her shock as he left her in peace with nothing but a plea to read it. She had no wish to do so, it would contain little but more accusations. But her curiosity won out. She found a fallen tree to use as a seat. 

_My dear Miss Skywalker,_

_Please know this letter does not possess any mentions to my wishes from our last meeting. You made yourself quite clear on that matter, I shall never burden you with that topic again. I know not what form of falsehood my brother has told you but I can only hope your charitable nature will allow me to explain. You levelled several accusations towards me and I hope you will allow me to tell you the truth of the matter and defend myself. I used to be much better at speaking freely but recent events have made it more difficult, I was not able to tell you these truths in person last evening so I can only pray I find time to give this to you before I leave, I have delayed my departure many times, now I feel it best that I leave for both our sakes._

_One charge you accused me of was separating my friend from your sister. I admit I did so but not for the reasons you supposed. You seem to be under the impression that I am part of the nobility, that the degradation I spoke of was due to you. It is an assumption that has occurred before but an incorrect one. Neither of my parents were part of the gentry before the war, my father’s excellent choice of wives is the sole reason for my family’s prosperity. I am merely a fortunate man with wealth and good connections, you are above me in station just as your sister is above my friend. For I do not care that she was adopted either, that is in fact something they both have in common. Both of you were raised well and birth means little to me but that view in uncommon. I have spent most of my life in the Navy and I’ve seen men of quality cower while the lowest of the low shine. No, my sole objection was her behaviour towards my friend, I thought her to be indifferent to him._

_I have seen the harm a marriage of convenience brings to a family and I know it is not what my friend wishes for himself. He asked my advice and I spoke as I saw, your sister was all that was polite and kind but I saw no particular regard. I was quite young when my mother passed but I do remember what love looks like and I saw none of that in her looks. From your words last evening, I was obviously mistaken._

_My friend had a difficult time when we first became acquainted, it is not my tale to tell but he has come to rely on my options in some matters more than his own. I have to disabuse him of this notion, he is obviously more knowledgeable about these matters than I. I cannot undo my error, I can only hope to correct it. Perhaps in time, they may be able to repair their relationship. I can only promise to no longer interfere._

_Another charge is my behaviour towards my brother. Here is where I can even supply you with a witness, Lady Amilyn is Solo’s godmother, she can tell you what I write now is the truth. Since I do not know what was said, I shall start at the beginning. Our fathers stationed together during the war and our mothers began a correspondence which led to a friendship between the four. When my mother died rather unexpectedly and not two months later, his father was killed in a crash. As they had known each other so long, it was natural that they turned to each other for comfort. So when their mourning periods finished, they decided to marry. They had both lost their true spouse and neither wanted to even attempt such a match again, it was a marriage of convenience to protect them both. A still young, wealthy widow and a prospering tradesman would have been a good match for many. They both wished to avoid the marriage market and this seemed a simple solution. Of course I did not understand that until I was much older._

_Ben and I are of a similar age, we were raised as brothers and I treated him as such. As he grew closer to adulthood, the situation changed. He began to notice I was expected to take over my father’s business and our farm while he seemed under the impression we were to share. It has fallen out of practice these years to have a sole heir but the farm was something my parents had built, his mother had little to do with it. She had set aside her dowry for him, a sizeable amount due to her station in life, to enter a career of his choice or buy a home of his own once he was of age. He was not happy with this. He felt as we were raised as brothers, we should share and no amount of reasoning would change his mind. So I decided to make things simpler, I joined the Navy, intending to make that my career. I would have been perfectly content to allow him to take my place as heir but that is not what occurred. My brother enjoyed the profits the farm and my father’s business provided but showed a distaste for the work involved so soon after he chose to enrol at he academy as well. His father had been an excellent pilot and he showed aptitude for it. I had seen him but rarely since I left home and the Ben I encountered there was a very different man than the boy I had left._

_He had met a man named Snoke, who encouraged his behaviour of entitlement. Ben felt he was owed much due to his higher birth and soon formed a group of like minded men at school which he called the Knights of Ren. Again this is not my tale to tell but through their actions, I later befriended Finn. My brother was my brother no more and once I graduated, I had little to do with him outside of holidays at home. He was later suspended from school but as he was now of age, he took his portion of his mother’s dowry and lived in a manner that seemed to fit the position he felt he was owed by society. It was many years later when he finally decided to contact our family saying he had no money left. It was shocking, her portion was well beyond most women’s. My father tried to help by providing him an allowance and suggested he try school again. This suggestion was ignored and he continued to live as a man of luxury but without the funds to do so. At his mother’s behest, he was cut off and I have not heard from him since. Seeing him on Tatooine was a shock for both of us._

_This is the truth of our relationship, we really have had nothing to do with each other for many years. We are brothers in name only, he has not attempted to contact his mother or my father since he was disowned. I had no part in it, I was still in the Navy at the time. The only truth you did speak on was the matter is I have not been as attentive to others, even my family. I was discharged from the service a short time ago but not for my recklessness. One can purchase a commission in the army but the navy is the pride of the Republic. Promotions are earned and I was given the rank of Commander for years of work and service. I left due to an injury, a crash during a fight with pirates. My knee is mostly recovered now but at the time of our meeting, it still pained me and I’m afraid I did not notice how others would perceive my behaviour. Mister Trooper reminded me often how the pain made me seem very disagreeable, I should have listened. I admit the pain also reminded me of my last battle, I also lost a dear friend, who was under my command in that fight. I failed him, I should have been the one who died but he saved me. So I chose to leave the service, I was not forced to. You are correct though, I have been traveling with friends to distract myself, not learning my father’s business. I should have left weeks ago but I wished to remain closer to, well that matters not now. I depart today for Yavin, it is time I returned home._

_I wish you well Miss Skywalker, you deserve all the happiness in the world. You were harsh with me but it was what I needed to hear._

_Sincerely,_

_P. Dameron_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this on the weekend, been trying to work out stuff for Damerey week 😉

She was glad for the fallen log she had found, her limbs would not support her. She skimmed the letter, anger mounting as she continued. He had separated her sister from Mister Trooper. His reasons foolish and cruel. His words about his brother most assuredly lies. The final passage gave her pause, a man such as him revealing something so personal. She had but one choice, to read it fairly. 

She took her time for the second perusal, catching the beginning. He was not part of the nobility? Surely he had said he was. She tried to think on it, but no conversation with the man himself came to mind. Others had said so for certain but he had not said such a thing to her, she had merely assumed. He did not deny being rich but his friend was a wealthy tradesman as well. The feeling of dread settled over her like a wave. 

She wished to scoff at his observations of Rose but the rational part of her mind stalled. Kaydel had said something similar. She wished to discount his words but if a dear friend had said very nearly the same thing, she could not. He was not being cruel or foolish in his actions, no he was doing as she had, protecting someone dear to him. She had scoffed at Kay’s words at the time, so certain Mister Trooper had understood her sister’s character. Now both were miserable and there was nothing to be done. 

She took a deep breath before proceeding, she needed to give more credence to his words. That he would suggest she speak to Lady Amilyn was curious. She did not fear the woman as many others did and if it were not such a delicate matter, she most likely would. Her ladyship had no boundaries or so it seemed to her. 

Their stories were similar but the glaring differences were the problem. Each blamed the other but how to know which was telling the truth? She has only one course of action, she must speak to her ladyship. The invitation was welcome for once, Mister Hux hurried home to give it to them. Lady Amilyn was at a loss due to her guest’s sudden departure. 

She was not adept at subterfuge, trying to think of how to introduce the topic once they arrived. The lady did her work for her, her penchant for speaking finally useful. “Such ill manners but what can you expect from the son of a tradesman?” she declared as they awaited the first course. “I am certain my dear Leia tried but Mister Dameron left her influence too soon.”

She had said nothing of the letter on her return to the house and by the surprise on her cousin and her friend’s faces, they had also made the same assumptions. “I did not know Mister Dameron was in trade,” Mister Hux declared. 

“Well it is a rather awkward situation but before his stepmother, the Dameron’s were barely above tenants!” she replied. “The elder Mister Dameron has come far I grant you but it takes generations to breed out the simple values. Why to leave on such notice is unpardonable but I do what I can to bear this insult.”

“I believe Mrs Dameron has a son as well,” she said, taking advantage of the moment. “Are they much the same?”

“The same?” Her ladyship replied incredulously. “No, my godson is nothing like Mister Dameron. His noble blood is obvious in his looks and manner. He is not built for work but Leia insisted on that he not be idle. I speak to him frequently, he is not meant for a life as anything other than a gentleman farmer. If I could make him my heir I would. Alas, I can do nothing but give him an allowance until he receives the rest of his inheritance. Then he shall surely settle down and purchase his own estate. He is still young and enjoying the pleasures all men of his station enjoy.”

She was silent most of the meal after that. She was certain an allowance from Lady Amilyn was more than generous. It seems she knew which brother was the more truthful, as much as it pained her to admit. 

She was to depart in a few days, the conversation she had so looked forward to with her friend seemed less important now. She spent far too much time once she retired for the evening rereading his words. The more often she thought about the matter, the more credible those words became. Why has she not considered how inappropriate her first discussion with Mister Solo was? To say such to person you had just met was unthinkable in hindsight. She had known Mister Dameron for months and assumed so much all due to a perceived slight; he had not wish to dance with her. She felt even more foolish knowing the reason why, he most likely had not been able to. 

She had judged him unfairly and while his behaviour was not without fault, she placed more of the blame on herself. He had been ill at ease and while she had not known it, he had been suffering and she mocked instead of helped. She had believed the words of a complete stranger because her pride was hurt by an attractive man. She truly was foolish. Her reunion with Rose could not come a soon enough. 

Her goodbyes were easy except for the one with her friend. They would truly be separated for good, visits like this would not happen often. She sensed Kay was hesitant, most likely realizing this was truly goodbye. If she had learned anything from this ordeal, she would value Kaydel’s advice more often. She had been right about so much, her friend’s insight correct in all ways but understood too late. 

“I shall write as often as I can once I return home,” she promised. “Other that my trip to Naboo, I shall have little to do once I am home.”

“And do you still wonder why I wished to leave?” Kay teased. “There is more than Tatooine, remember that Rey.”

“I shall,” she replied. “You must remember there is more than work. And you are a good person, you shall have friends by the dozen if you leave your home more often. Lady Amylin’s home does not count.”

Mister Hux of course would not be left out, adding his many sentiments to what had been a private conversation. She could not be displeased, while she was leaving her friend, Rose would be there to comfort her. Uncle Antilles had sent a ship to escort her to his home on Coruscant and they would enjoy several days together before returning home. She still had her reservations, she could not leave her sister in the dark about what had transpired. 

Her arrival at her uncle’s warehouse was much as it ever was. Droids sorting packages, everything loud with all the bustle but Rose’s smiling face made it better. She ran to her sister, their long separation had been eventful. 

“I’ve missed you,” Rose whispered, holding her tightly. 

“It has been too long,” she replied. “You must tell me everything, messages are not nearly enough!”

Rose looked at her appraisingly. “I could say such as well, you spoke little of what happened during your visit,” she teased as they walked the short distance to his home. “Surely your visit was not as dull as that? Our cousin must have been amusing to you. I was beginning to think you were purposely hiding things from me.”

She wished to blame the exertion from walking, the weight of her bags, anything other than the truth for the heat she felt spreading from her head to her feet. She had not been trying to hide events from Rose, but she had not told her sister of Mister Dameron’s arrival. She had no reason to hide it, she told herself, she was sparing Rose the pain of reminding her of his friend. She also knew that was not the whole truth either. 

Rose stopped walking just outside their uncle’s home, rounding on her in shock. “Have you been hiding something Rey?”

“I have so much to tell you!” she said with a rushed exhale. “I do not know where to even begin!”

“Uncle shall not be back until dinner, he was to meet with a client, so we shall see that you are settled,” she replied. “And then you must tell me all!”

The plan was of course sensible, it was her Rose after all and soon after they were alone in the parlour with drinks and snacks. She had tried to ask after her but Rose would not be swayed. “I did speak nothing but the truth in my letters,” she began. “My visit has been enjoyable but other that the unpleasantness with Miss Trooper, nothing of real import occurred. I have the distinct impression you cannot say the same.”

She told all, her face a turning deep crimson as she went on. Rose was her sister and she would not hide the truth, telling her of the bad behaviour on both sides. She knew Rose was trustworthy and would keep his secrets as well. She gave her the letter to read, desperately needing an opinion that was not her own. 

Rose was silent for some time, rereading it at least once. “It seems we have done Kay a deep disservice, neither of us heeded her words and yet she was exactly right.”

“Are you well?” she asked. “I know the section about Mister Trooper must have pained you.”

Rose gave a weak smile. “It has been several months, the pain has a abated somewhat,” she replied. “I shall always love him, that is certain but perhaps this is for the best. We were not ready for marriage, I know that now. I was not ready to show him my true feelings and if he required Mister Dameron’s advice, he was not certain of his own. I shall remember him fondly but I must let the idea go. “

She disliked the idea but Rose laughed lightly, giving her head a quick shake. “We must talk you now. I have had time to reflect, you have not. How do you feel?”

That was the question she had asked herself many times. “I do not know. I have no reason to believe him to be lying but part of me rebels at the thought that I was so wrong,” she replied. “I professed to hate a man I barely knew because he would not dance with me and a stranger confirmed my bad opinion. If what Mister Dameron says is true, he could not dance because he’d been injured. He was awkward with all because he was grieving. And I took pleasure in his misery. What sort of person am I?”

Rose reached for her suddenly, wrapping her into a hug. The tears came easily, at least her sister did not think she was awful. “You have made a mistake, yes but you did not know all the facts,” Rose replied. “It appears Mister Solo spoke blatant untruths to you, making matters worse. You were right to reject his proposal, you did not know each other well enough. Yes it was badly done but Mister Dameron shares some of the blame, you have at least the excuse of youth on your side. His grief is likely to blame but he should have know you were not ready to marry if you can barely finish a conversation.” 

“But I was awful to him!”

“Yes and you should think why you felt you should speak to him that way,” her sister chided.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose had given her much to think on. Recent events, her talk with her sister and her journey had done much to tire her. She looked at the clock in the parlour, deciding she had time to rest before their evening meal. She made her excuses, wanting time to contemplate but the excitement left her exhausted and she was soon asleep. 

“Wake up, child,” a gruff voice said. “You cannot avoid me forever.”

Her rest had been unhelpful, she felt disoriented by the strange voice. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the brightened room. She was finally able to take in the man before her, faint smile on his face. He was fond of teasing her. 

“I could not avoid you if I wished to, this is your home after all,” she replied with a yawn.

“Then come down for dinner, we have much to speak about,” he replied in parting. 

The sentence filled her with dread, wondering what her uncle could mean. Rose would never betray her confidences and he could know nothing about what had happened on her recent journey so she did not know what he could be implying. She readied herself slowly, the dress she had been wearing and her hair in complete disarray. She found them both already seated in the dining room by the time she was finished preparing. 

Rose gave her a concerned look but uncle Antilles did not seem worried. “Was your trip satisfactory? I would not have my own niece complain about one of my ships,” he teased. “All of my cargo should be handled with the same care.”

“Then you will be pleased to hear I was tossed about mercilessly,” she replied laughing. 

“It would please me excessively,” he answered. 

“Oh no, we shall not do this!” Rose interjected. “We shall never eat if you both act this way. You may have your jokes tomorrow when you go shopping.”

“Uncle is bringing me shopping? Are you ill? The situation is more dire than I supposed,” she replied. 

“It is not dire, I am not dead!” he said with mock seriousness. “Or dying before you assume such nonsense. I am still young enough!”

“Your hair tells us a different tale uncle,” Rose laughed. 

“Ungrateful, the lot of you,” he grumbled. “I should ship you both back to your father but then I remember he is the reason for your silliness. I should have done more when you were children!”

She placed her hand on his arm, giving him a wide grin. “You know we love you, father included. He has been a terror since you left,” she teased. 

He gave her a grin. “But how am I to keep you both in dresses if I do not work from Coruscant? Tatooine is too small to make a living, especially for that particular expense. Which brings me to the reason for our need to go shopping, I have some unpleasant news.”

“It cannot be that bad, surely?”

“No, not bad. The reason I was not able to meet you was due to a new client. He is offering a very lucrative contract.”

“But that is wonderful news!”

“It is but to finalize our deal I need to travel to his employer’s warehouses. It would mean we would not be able to take our trip to Naboo like we planned,” he said regretfully. 

She was disappointed, she had looked forward to the trip very much. “I am saddened but I would never wish to harm your business. There will be other opportunities to go, I am certain.”

“Good, it is settled then. I shall buy us both appropriate clothing for our trip to Yavin tomorrow.”

“Yavin?” she asked in surprise. 

“Yes, that is where he is located. It should not take too long to settle our business affairs and we can see the beauties that system has to offer. It is not Naboo but there are supposed to be some beautiful ruins and enough greenery to satisfy even you child.”

“Is there something wrong with Yavin?” Rose teased. “You already know something of great import to you is there.”

She could feel herself heating up, Rose was no longer her sister, such a betrayal could not be forgiven. To bring up Mister Dameron and in front of their uncle! He looked between the two of them, his confusion obvious. “And what pray tell is on Yavin of such importance?”

Rose smiled serenely. “Why koyo melons, of course. They are Rey’s favourite.”

“Well then, you will be exceedingly pleased. The contract is for melons!”

She gave her sister a look that meant retribution was at hand. “Well, I expect many samples then. I shall be happy to help you test your new product.”

The next few days passed quickly with their errands in town and the hustle in preparing to leave. They had both been away from their father and their home for too long, it would be refreshing to return to the simplicity of their farm. She had a little time before she would leave it again but she knew she was nervous. Yavin was a large enough system that the chances of running into Mister Dameron were slight but the possibility was there. She both dreaded and hoped such an event would occur. She reread his letter nightly, chastising herself for the way she had treated him. 

Home was worrisome as well. She did not see him often but she knew there was the possibility of seeing Mister Solo. She had much she wished to say to him and little of it kind. Unlike his brother, their conversations were always in public, she would not be able to cause a scene. She needed to say something to the man, she just knew not what. He had lied, she had no reason to believe he had improved himself from the man Mister Dameron had told her about. She needed assistance in this matter for certain. 

They had a long journey to return to their father and the relative luxury and privacy of one of uncle Antilles ships, giving them the perfect opportunity to discuss what should be done. “Mister Solo lied to me, who’s to say he did not spread those untruths to others?”

Rose was quiet for a moment as she pondered the situation. “I do not like the idea of unjustly accusing someone but we know he lied. We do not know if he told others and it seems unlikely Mister Dameron is to return to Tatooine. Perhaps it is best if you just avoid him. You know about his false nature now, no good would come from furthering you acquaintance.”

“No good? I wish for nothing more than to confront him, Rose!” she exclaimed. 

“And what good would come from that?” Rose replied.

“I would certainly feel better!”

“But what do you truly know about his character?” Rose questioned. “You have met with him, in secret I might add, several times. The fact that he did not see this as wrong concerns me. He has lied to you and his own family does not wish for his company. Mister Dameron’s letter also gave me pause, the mention of these Knights, there is more to that story. Mister Solo might be dangerous, it is best you stay away from him completely.”

She huffed in annoyance, her sister’s rational reply was not what she wished to hear. “Fine, I will not seek him out. But that does not mean he shall do the same.”

“You have only seen him in Mos Eisley, yes?” She nodded to the affirmative. “Then we shall no longer separate when we go to town,” Rose continued. “I will talk to father about this if I must, I will not let you get hurt over your anger with Mister Solo.”

She did not wish for her father to know any of this, even if her meetings with the man had been innocent. It would lead to a much deeper discussion about why she had felt the need to consort with a stranger and she would need to tell all. Father was lenient compared to most but even he would have much to say about her behaviour of late. Most of it quite sarcastic. No, she would agree with Rose’s plan. 

Their arrival was all they had imagined, their father pleased with their return and in a jovial mood. “So my wayward daughters have finally returned!” he teased. “I had half expected Rey to have snuck way on one of Antilles’ ships and Rose to have found a new beau and married with no inconvenience to me. I see my fears were for not.”

They protested loudly at this. “I would never marry without inconveniencing you completely!” combined with “I can stow away on my next visit if that is your wish!” were uttered with feeling. 

“Then I am glad to see you both have not changed!” he replied “I have missed you both, the house has been far too quiet without you.”

“You mean to say you have had to venture in public and now that we have returned, you shall have your peace again,” she teased. 

Her father smiled at her fondly. “Yes, I suppose there is that as well but I am pleased you are both back,” he replied, giving both his daughter a hug for good measure. “And I even had cook prepare your favourites, so you will not be tempted to leave me alone for so long again.”

“Do not forget, Rey is leaving us again shortly,” Rose reminded him jokingly. “Perhaps she will be the one who finds a husband.”

She glared at her sister, while her attitude had changed greatly in regards to Mister Dameron, she supposed his had had a radical change as well. Even if she should see him again, he would never wish to marry her after her harsh set down. He need not even be civil to her. 

While he knew none of these particulars, her father laughed heartily at this. “Our Rey marry? No, that will never happen!”

She loved her father but she could admit his faults. He sometimes did not realize how much his humour hurt. Rose looked to her, the concern evident on her face. She mouthed an apology to which she replied with a shake of her head. Perhaps her sister knew her better than herself, the thought of marriage had once seemed ridiculous. Now she was not so certain.


	12. Chapter 12

She had done well, the return home had restored her spirits somewhat. She had time to reacquaint herself with her family and prepare for her journey. She was still nervous but Rose had comforted her, saying how unlikely she was to see Mister Dameron. It was most likely true but she could not understand why the thought brought a pang of disappointment. 

They had settled into their routine not long after their return, visits and parties, learning all the news they had missed and giving their own news in turn. It was how their life had been before the residents of Darklighter farm had arrived but now it felt hollow, like something was missing. Rose felt much the same, but neither could give the reason. Or perhaps neither wished to suppose what the reason could be, like saying it aloud would make it true. Like missing a certain someone was the cause. Rose had not brought up Mister Trooper since their uncle’s and any mention of Mister Dameron was swiftly dealt with. She did not want to think of that disaster but their time at Raddus Park frequently intruded on her mind. 

She would travel to Yavin shortly, her uncle would be here tomorrow to begin their journey. She was prepared, having said her farewells to all but her family. She would have today to help Rose prepare for her absence and tomorrow they would be off by midday. She did not even need to pack much, her new clothes would be coming from Coruscant with her uncle. She wished for nothing more than a pleasant day with her sister and the evening with her father but it was not to be. 

She had given him little thought in weeks, prepared to face him if need be but she had not seen Mister Solo since her return. She had supposed he had moved on while she had been away, her guard now down, her mind filled with opportunities of what was to come. She did not even notice him until his large frame was directly before her. She looked around frantically for Rose but she must have gone inside the shop to pay for their purchases. 

“Miss Skywalker! It is a pleasure to see you again,” he called jovially. “I had despaired ever seeing you again and feared you had decided to never return. I did not know even where you had gone! All thoughts of coming to find you seemed impossible.”

She kept her anger in check, she need only wait for Rose to make an escape. “It would have been quite easy to find me sir, perhaps if you would have spoken to your godmother you would have known I was frequently a guest at her home.”

He blinked in surprise. “You visited Raddus Park?” he asked cautiously. He’s face changed quickly, a smile that seemed far too insincere gracing his face. “I am surprised but pleased. How does Lady Amilyn fare? I regret I am unable to see her often, my situation is still quite bad you understand.”

She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring. He had not changed, he still did nothing but lie. “She was quite displeased actually.”

“Oh?” he questioned. “I am sorry to hear that. If only I had the means to help, I would go to her immediately. She is the closest thing I have to family anymore.”

“She mentioned she gave you an allowance, why not use that?” she replied tersely. “She spoke of being quite found of you, I sure she would pay your way in fact.” If you truly wished it, remained unsaid. 

He was silent for a moment, she could see the lie forming in his mind. “She is too generous, I could not abuse her so,” he lied smoothly. “I cannot get leave from my position in any case, but I shall visit her as soon as I am able.” He paused for a moment. “However did such a subject come up? I find myself quite surprised she would tell you of such personal matters.”

She saw Rose exit the shop, hurrying over when she saw her company. She would ensure Mister Solo would know better than to bother her again. “Many matters came up, but I believe a frank discussion with Mister Dameron was the root cause. I spent a great deal of time with your brother there as well.”

“I am sorry I was delayed Rey,” Rose said quickly. “I’m sorry to be rude sir but my sister and I must depart immediately, we are very late!”

She allowed Rose to pull her away, more than satisfied with the look of shock on his face. She had not lost her temper and she was certain Mister Solo would not be able to deceive her any longer. She hoped she she had implied enough that he would stay away. Rose looked back once before slowing their walk. “I am so sorry, I had not though he was danger any longer,” she said, the concern evident in her tone. “He did not upset you too much, I hope.”

“I was angry but I see him clearly now,” she replied with a grin. “And I certainly believe he sees me in a new light as well. I do not think Mister Solo will want to cross my path again.”

The remainder of the day passed much more smoothly, Mister Solo easily forgotten in her excitement. Her uncle’s arrival was all that could be expected. The two men teased each other mercilessly on their reunion, uncle Antilles reminding father he could visit anytime if he could leave his library and father jesting about the other’s advanced age. They argued like children as was their custom whenever they were together, leaving her and Rose to blush at their silliness. 

“Pleasure bound again Rey? At least you have left me your sister this time,” he said sadly. “I do not know what I shall do if you both leave me. Both of my girls are grown up, I can scarce believe it. Rose will certainly marry, she is too good and stubborn not to. But now I wonder if I shall lose you too. You have been different these weeks.”

She hugged him tightly, not accustomed to his seriousness. “No matter what happens, we shall always be your daughters. And perhaps if we both should leave, it shall do you some good. You could perhaps be convinced to leave home if we are not here.”

He smiled ruefully. “It sounds awful but if that is my fate, so be it. Safe travels my dear.”

Their journey was uneventful, her uncle even allowing her to pilot on occasion with his help. They had been given a few days to settle into their lodgings before her uncle was to have his meeting. With the help of his valet Mister Wexley and his wife, they were soon ready. She was eager to explore, pulling her uncle along into her schemes. Yavin 4 was even more lush than Gatalenta, and rained frequently. It brought to mind a certain gentleman, and his ill advised proposal. He had been right, from what little she had seen, Tatooine did seem desolate in comparison. 

They were to visit the Massassi temples today, one of the places she had most looked forward to seeing. It was beyond what she had imagined, their guide explained both the past and more recent history from the war of the site. She was delighted until she noticed how uncomfortable her uncle seemed. 

“Do you wish to leave?” she whispered to him. “We can always come back another day or I may bring Mrs Wexley with me when you are otherwise occupied with your client.”

He shook his head. “I have just a slight headache, perhaps it is best we step outside for a moment. I am certain it will pass shortly,” he replied. “There is just ... a strange feeling of familiarity, I am certain it is nothing to be concerned about.”

They stepped outside, her uncle content to sit for a moment alone. She walked towards the rear of the temple, wanting to see more the architecture. The jungle was much closer near the back, the unfamiliar sounds slightly ominous. She knew little of the wildlife here, wondering if she should have come more prepared. She heard a rustle, looking back cautiously. The creature was small but oddly shaped, the arms larger than its body. 

It did not look threatening, it seemed more curious to her. She lowered herself and reached out a hand, waiting to see what it would do. It took a moment but the creature did amble closer. She was surprised to find it reaching out to her, before turning back to look. It was almost as if it wanted her to follow. She hesitated until she saw more of them just inside the trees, looking at her with the same eager curiosity. The potential consequences were forgotten and she cautiously followed. 

It was not as frightening inside the trees as she had first supposed, the light filtering through the canopy easily enough. She could see more of the creatures, watching her as she passed. She looked back, she could still see the temple easily. It was leading her in a relatively straight line, she would not get lost. The sound of a large splash made the small animals excited, the one in front made a noise as if to hurry her on. 

It was perhaps thirty paces more, behind a large cluster of trees when she discovered the large pond. The water was relatively clear, looking quite inviting. She would have wished to to enter, the heat of Yavin more oppressive than what she was accustomed to. Then she saw a man rise from to the surface. She stood in horror as he walked towards the opposite shore, his bare shoulders then back visible. She should turn away, it was completely improper for her to see a man in such a state. She did not, the sight of his muscular back and arms strangely pleasant. 

She turned away as he reached to retrieve a shirt from the ground, it would not do to have him see her. But her small friend turned traitor and began to make quite the racket, most certainly drawing the man’s attention. She turned, her head held high. She would apologize for intruding and leave. Her plan was for not, even in disarray, she would know him easily. 

“Mister Dameron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell which movie version I’m used to? Not sorry at all 😂


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a memory like a sieve lately, I keep forgetting to post this. 
> 
> Lossie made some [art](https://lossie92.tumblr.com/post/187626976220/damerey-bewitched-by-lossie92-an-truly-iconic)! Go check it out😍

“Miss Skywalker!” he replied, trying valiantly to cover himself. He had not taken the time to dry himself, the white of his shirt not offering any protection against the damp. She could tell he was more flustered than usual, she had not been prepared to see him, she could not even imagine being in his situation. 

“I ... I am very sorry,” she stammered. “I will of course leave you!”

She turned back the way she came, ignoring the continued shrieks from the small creatures. She could not believe it herself, what must he think of her? To intrude on his privacy so, especially after the way they had parted, he must truly think the worst of her. She walked as quickly as she could through the trees, the temple now in sight when she heard the heavy footfalls. She increased her pace, not wanting the scolding that would surely follow. This was his home, he was more familiar with the terrain, catching up with her before she reached the tree line. 

She felt the hand on her shoulder, causing her to spin back. He was out of breath, his chest heaving. She snapped her eyes downwards, still unnerved. “I’m very sorry Miss Skywalker, I had not expected anyone let alone you,” he panted. “I hope I did not offend you, you left so quickly.”

She finally braved looking up, trying to ignore the strange sensation she was feeling. “No sir, it was I who intruded,” she replied hastily. “I followed one of those creatures and ...”

He rolled his eyes before looking back. “Yes, the woolamanders are always helpful,” he said sarcastically. “Might I enquire how you came here? I had not expected ... well you are quite far from home.”

“I am accompanying my uncle,” she replied. “We were viewing the temple and he wished to rest a moment.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Are you visiting Yavin for some time then?” he asked. She was not sure if the hopeful tone was in her imagination. 

“I believe we are to stay some weeks.”

He smiled nervously and she was struck at the action. In the whole of their acquaintance she could not recall him smiling often. Despite the situation, she wondered how he could seem pleased. Their parting had been unpleasant and she had intruded yet she could not help but feel he was perhaps pleased to see her again. She should say something, mention his letter, apologize or something to that affect. The words would not come, she had not truly expected to see him even if part of her had wished it. 

He seemed to be suffering the same problem, looking down as if a topic would be found on the ground. They both uttered something at the same time, laughing when neither could comprehend the other. She was truly distracted, she had forgotten how long she had been gone. 

“Rey?” Her uncle’s voice came from nearby, a slight note of panic in his voice. 

She called back, giving Mister Dameron an apologetic look. Her uncle’s form came into view, his look changing rapidly from relief, to concern to anger in quick succession. He strode over, his long strides reaching them in little time at all. “Are you well?” he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing at her companion. 

She made the effort to smile more than she felt, not wishing to worry him more than she had. “I am sorry, I did not mean to alarm you,” she replied. “I had not expected to see one of my acquaintances, I am afraid I quite forgot the time.”

Uncle looked over at Mister Dameron, eyes narrowed even further. “You are already aquatinted?”

He stepped forward to her uncle, hand outstretched. “Mister Dameron, sir. I met your family while staying with a friend some months ago on Tatooine. I was reacquainted with Miss Skywalker while she was visiting her friend Mrs Hux,” he explained. 

Her uncle looked surprised. “You are Mister Kes Dameron?”

It was her companion’s turn to be surprised. “No, that is my father, sir.”

“Then we would have met in any case,” uncle replied. “I am to met with your father in two days time.”

Mister Dameron’s eyes widened. “Mister Antilles?” he said nervously. 

Uncle simply smirked. Mister Dameron straightened himself, his much smaller frame closer in size to herself. “Then you must allow me to invite you both to my home. My father and Mrs Dameron do not return until tomorrow but perhaps you might both come to dinner, even spend the afternoon if you are not engaged after your tour,” he said politely. He turned back to face her. “Another mutual acquaintance of ours arrived today. I’m certain Mister Trooper would be happy to see you again.”

She looked at Uncle Antilles to see his reaction to this news. He looked interested, she was not sure if that was a good thing. “I do find I am still tired, perhaps we should take your friend up on his offer. His home is doubtless more comfortable than our lodgings.”

She had the impression Mister Trooper would not be as pleased with this visit. With directions given, they returned to their speeder. “I do not believe you have ever mentioned such as an acquaintance. Is he habitually dressed in such a manner?” he teased. “I begin to wonder what your father is about if his friend is much the same.”

She shook her head vehemently. “No, he was just as shocked as I when I interrupted his swim,” she reassured. “I’m certain we are taking the long way so he has time to redress. As for not mentioning him ... well I supposed we would never cross paths again after ... after our last goodbye.”

He hummed a little but said nothing, concentrating on finding their destination. She was unsure what she had expected but it had certainly not been this. The house was tasteful, blending into the landscape surrounding it. She supposed she had expected a home similar to Raddus Park, the land cleared for no reason, nature made to look tidy and neat. There was none of that present at the Dameron’s home. They pulled up to the house, their host attired more like she was accustomed, his hair the only sign of his recent swim. Mister Trooper looked the same as ever, appearing as happy to see her as she had been told to expect. 

Her uncle helped her down from the speeder, walking up the few steps needed to meet the men. Introductions were made before they were shown into the house, Mister Trooper close by her side. “I was surprised when Dameron spoke of your coming. When he said Miss Skywalker was here ... well I thought,” he trailed off. “How is your family? We have not seen each other in quite some time.”

They were shown into a parlour, giving her a moment to think. She knew he was blameless in what had occurred, he was not at fault for his sister’s actions. It did not mean she could not make matters known. “They were well when I left them. And your family, sir? My sister spoke of seeing Miss Trooper in town but rarely, and that was sometime ago.”

If she had held any doubts, they were gone, his face dropping in shock. “Your sister was in town?” he questioned. 

Her uncle stepped forward. “So you are related to Miss Trooper?” he asked firmly. “For a seen to recall a very tall lady visiting my home one morning, perhaps you would like to know more of it? It was very distressing to my niece.”

She had always thought Mister Trooper of the amiable sort, usually smiling and content. The man before her looked at her stern uncle, not cowering in the slightest. “That does fit my sister’s description. I should like to know how she has been behaving, while she is older she often forgets I am head of the family. And in charge of her allowance.”

They separated, heading towards seats at the far end of the room. It gave her hope, perhaps not all was lost in her sister’s quarter but that left her alone with no one but Mister Dameron to entertain her. She looked over at him nervously, he was watching his friend with a smile. He turned towards her, the smile turning mischievous. “I do not think Miss Trooper will be pleased with this new acquaintance of her brother’s.”

“I do not think she is pleased with many of his acquaintance, perhaps save one,” she teased rather pointedly. 

“Then it is my good fortune my stepmother is not fond of her,” he replied. “She is not allowed to visit here any longer.”

“Poor Miss Trooper,” she said with mock sincerity. 

“Poor Miss Trooper, indeed,” he replied. 

There was a moment of quiet, one that stretched between them until it seemed too long. She was remembering their last meeting vividly, supposing he must be doing the same. There was much she wanted to say but too unsure of its reception to say it. He should be angry with her, he had every right to be furious but he was being friendly, like they had not parted as they had. She had to look away, seating herself away from the other two occupants. He joined her, seemingly more cautious. She could not blame him, she could barely understand how he was even attempting to be kind. 

She looked over at the room’s other occupants, ensuring they were still deep in conversation. “Again, I must apologize for today, I should have turned back immediately,” she said quietly. “I was rather shocked, I did not even know it was you until you turned. I seem to excel at making a fool of myself where you are concerned.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, I am used to your persistent curiosity by now,” he replied.

“Oh, I have much to be sorry about I’m afraid.”

He was quiet again, playing with his ring as she had seen him do before. “I believe we have both been foolish since we first met. I even believe it fair to say neither of us can claim to be the wiser of the two.”

“But I ...”

“Perhaps this is not the place for such a conversation,” he said, gesturing towards the others in the room. “Since you are here for some time, I am sure we can find time to ... to see the grounds. Your uncle will be much occupied with my father for several days at least, it would make sense for you to be here as well. Perhaps?”

She gave him a shy smile. “And you would offer your services?”

“I do know how fond you are of walking,” he mused. “We are already known to each other and Leia is not fond of the activity. It seems a perfect solution.”

“Very convenient, sir.”

“I did tell you I was made Commander by my own merits. I excel at strategy.”

“But there is a flaw to your plan, my uncle brought a companion for me,” she answered. 

He pondered for a moment. “Well I must say she is doing a terrible job but I find myself glad of it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week is Damerey week (wee!) so this is the last update until after that’s done. So I’m apologizing for the cliffy now, I still have 3 more stories to finish before it starts.

She was not used to his directness, she was used to a far different man than the one before her. She supposed she should have known his intentions, he had not been angry with her like she had envisioned. One did not issue an invitation to their home if they despised you. Chance had allowed them to reunite once again, she had a chance to make matters right. And perhaps more. 

She bit her lip, uncertain on how to answer. “Mrs Wexley seems rather formidable but as she was not present, you cannot blame for for her charge’s bad decisions,” she replied. 

Mister Dameron looked over at the other pair in the room. “So your uncle is the preferable chaperone?” he questioned lightly. “That is grave news indeed.”

She was not accustomed to this type of talk but she was certain he was not being serious. “From what little I have heard, Mrs Dameron seems formidable as well. Perhaps they would do well together?” she suggested. 

She was sure she had had chosen correctly when he smiled. “I believe she would enjoy some female companionship, our nearest neighbours are quite distant.”

“And what if your stepmother should prefer my company?”

He frowned. “Well, I shall certainly have to discourage that,” he replied.

It was her turn to frown. “You would not wish for your parents to like me?”

His eyes widened. “No! Yes, of course I just ... I seem to have done it again,” he said forlornly. “I am horrible at this, not that you should be surprised.”

She looked over at her uncle, still deep in conversation with Mister Trooper. She took the risk, placing her hand on his. “Perhaps we should start anew. Forget what we have said before.”

Mister Dameron seemed pleased with the idea, the smile he gave was by far the brightest she had seen from him. “I would like that Re ... Miss Skywalker.”

She smiled back, rather embarrassed by her forwardness. “I must admit, I know not what to say.”

“I admit there is much I would like to say but I fear how it would be received,” he replied softly. 

She turned slightly, leaning forward. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Did he wish to declare himself again or was it to tell her he wished for her no more? Her stomach dropped, surely her feelings for him had not changed so drastically? He began to play with his ring, a habit she was certain meant he was nervous. “Do you ... well do you suppose your uncle would would allow you to return tomorrow?” he asked tensely. “I would not want to interrupt your plans but ...”

“We have no plans for dinner tomorrow,” she rushed to reply. “I mean, we have not made many plans, his business was always to come first for this trip.”

He looked up shyly. “Then I hope you will be able to return, he and Trooper seem to be quite happy in each other’s company.”

She risked another look. She could not see her uncle’s face but Mister Trooper no longer looked as vexed as before. Perhaps they had found some sort of common ground. “I am certain my uncle would be happy to start their talks tomorrow evening, if your father would not mind.”

“Then I shall have to tell cook to make enough for two more,” he grinned. 

She was struck again, reminded of her first impression, before they had been introduced at the assembly. She was certain she was on the precipice of something, she did not know what to call it. “Then we shall have pleasant evening to be sure.”

Dinner passed far to quickly, her nerves from this afternoon forgotten. Conversation was lively, any animosity was absent from all of their party. Despite the small number, they were able to keep each other entertained easily and before long she found her uncle declaring it was time to leave. Mister Dameron made the invitation for tomorrow, and with a sly glance at her, accepted. She was certain he would tease her mercilessly once they arrived back at their lodgings but she was too pleased with the result to care. 

“I must admit, I am anxious to meet your father. You seem familiar, perhaps we have already met,” her uncle said. 

“My parents are in Coruscant frequently, and I do resemble my father,” Mister Dameron replied. “It certainly is a possibility.”

Their speeder was brought back to the front of the house and she barely managed to contain her surprise when Mister Dameron held out a hand to assist her. She took his hand, stifling her shock at the feel of his skin on hers. It brought back the memory of this afternoon, the expanse of skin she had witnessed, making her blush profusely. She was glad of the dark. Her uncle said their goodbyes but she could not resist looking back as they sped away, oddly pleased he was still there, watching. 

Her uncle was silent on the way back, giving her time to collect her thoughts. She had to suppose Mister Dameron had forgiven her for her words but what was she to do? She was certain she liked him, he certainly wasn’t the undeserving man she had originally supposed. There was no denying he was suitable for a husband but did that mean she was supposed to accept? Perhaps he would not offer again, she had set him down harshly. Perhaps too harshly for him to risk asking again. She wished for Rose or Kay, she could not speak of this with uncle Antilles. 

They arrived back, her declaring her intentions to sleep immediately. Uncle gave her a look, one that meant she was not a clever as she had hoped but allowed her to leave. She was certain he had several questions at the moment but she was equally certain she could not answer them. But sleep would not come, her mind too filled with possibilities. 

She woke late in the morning, far past her usual time. She found no one but Mrs Wexley, who informed her that her uncle had given up on her to go fishing. She was happy for the reprieve, she still had no real answers for the questions he would undoubtedly ask. The men stayed gone for majority of the afternoon, giving her time to attend to her correspondence. Rose had nothing of import to tell her, life on Tatooine was the same as ever. She hesitated in replying, unsure if she should mention seeing either gentleman. 

Her uncle finally arrived and she found herself smoothing her new dress constantly, nervous about the dinner. It seemed silly to her but she could not help but fear that she could not gain the good opinion of the elder two Damerons. Much was at stake, her uncle’s business dealings were foremost in her mind. But a small part worried about her own situation. She had not pleased Lady Amilyn, perhaps her dear friend would find her wanting as well. If her son was lost to her, Mrs Dameron would certainly wish for more than a nobody for her stepson. Certainly someone more prestigious than her. 

She knew little about the elder Mister Dameron, but he must be a shrewd man to have risen so far. The more she considered the possibilities, the more worried she became. Tonight’s dinner had much to concern her. She looked at the hour, time passing impossibly slow. She began to pace, needing something to occupy her mind. She was not even certain Mister Dameron was still considered her, perhaps he just wished to speak to her privately to clear the air. The uncertainty was becoming too much! 

“Sit, Rey,” uncle said from his chair. “We have a little time before we must leave.”

“That is the problem,” she muttered. 

He looked up from his datapad, concern washing over his features. “What is troubling you, child?”

She frowned. “I do not understand why you insist on calling us all children,” she said instead of answering. “You even call father a child.”

“Because I am older than all of you,” he laughed. “Let an old man have his fun. I have lost much of my life, let me enjoy what I have left.”

She found the comment strange. “How does one lose part of their life?”

“Your father never explained how we met?”

She shook her head. “Why am I not surprised? It is a long strange tale but I will tell you,” he replied. “After dinner, it seems it is finally time to leave.”

She let the comment pass, too nervous to worry about something that had occurred before she was born. “Are you well?” he asked gently. “You do not need to come.”

She shook her head again. If she was to keep her sanity, she needed to find out what Mister Dameron was about. He was there to greet them, placing himself again to help her with dismounting the speeder. She resisted the urge to remain clasping his hand, settling instead for the offer of his arm. She had to wonder how his parents would view this, a strange woman on his arm. Was it something he did often with their guests or would it be viewed as an irregularity? Her nerves were completely shattered, she decided. He led them into a well appointed dining room, larger than the one they used last evening. Mister Trooper was the sole occupant. 

“My parents arrived late but they should be down directly,” he explained as he led her to her seat. 

She noticed the seating arrangements, a pleased smile gracing her face when she saw who was to be across from her. He took his own place as they waited for their hosts. It was only a few minutes when an elegantly dressed woman entered on the arm of a man very similar in appearance to Mister Dameron arrived. She found it difficult to believe this woman birthed Mister Solo, they did not not seem similar at all. The men all moved to rise, the scrape of the chairs distracting them from the event happening before her. She watched as the woman paled considerably before collapsing in her husband’s arms. 

She stood herself, unsure how she could help. Mister Dameron rushed to the woman while Mister Trooper left the room, most likely in search of aid. She stood there nervously with her uncle, likewise confused about how to help them. The elder Dameron looked up at his son, confusion written on his face. This must be an uncommon occurrence. 

He looked towards them for the first time, the confusion replaced quickly by shock. 

He said only one word, one she did not understand. 

“Han?”


End file.
